Sweet Revenge
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: SEQUEL to the Price of Love but besides some loop holes that are secondary you can read it. Rebecca is back for revenge, but this time Elena is not the only target. A DELENA centric story but all the characters are involved. :
1. Chapter 1

**I missed writing The Price of Love even though I have other stories. So here it is, I'm planning this sequel. Based on your response, I'll see if I should continue or not. **

**Story will not follow Season 3 or anything. It will just follow The Price of Love. Storylines in this story will be most probably made up.**

**IMPORTANT: Please look out for time changes and POVs, I always write.**

**Rating: As usual, T.**

Six Months Later

Elena's POV

I was looking at my diary, the old friend I truly told everything that was on my mind or my heart. Reading my older entries I realized how much time changed, for good. We were all living a normal life now.

It had been six months till Stefan left with Katherine and we put an end to Klaus. Six months that passed like five minutes. Damon and I admitted our feelings towards each other and there was no denying anymore. I knew Damon loves me like he always did and it was official, we were together.

Because of Matt's death and everything the first few months had been really difficult for all of us, especially for Caroline. Even though Matt broke up with her she still loved him and seeing him gone forever pained her. But then Tyler helped her a lot and like us, they made it official.

Bonnie and Jeremy were good too and I was accepting the fact that I could live normally again, since I almost couldn't believe it. Sure, the death of Jenna still mourned me too, even just when I looked in Alaric's eyes sometimes. The death of every single family member was tough but with Damon on my side I knew that I was never alone.

I started to live in the boarding house while Jeremy took the house, and Alaric went there frequently. He succeeded in his job as a history teacher and even though he still had his vampire hunting stuff, no vampire entered Mystic Falls in six months. The Founder's Council was alerted on everything with Sheriff Forbes telling us exactly what they're doing but there was no trouble.

The only mystery we never solved was what happened with Rebecca, the impulsive vampire friend of Klaus and Stefan-from Stefan's dark past. But since she didn't set a foot in Mystic Falls, we let it go.

"Ready to go?" A voice interrupted me and I found Damon staring at me with his piercing blue eyes. We were going out for a formal dinner.

"Yes," I smiled, already wearing my new red satin dress which was a gift from Damon.

"You look beautiful," He said, kissing me on my lips gently.

"You look amazing," I said, suits suited Damon.

We were in one of the most luxurious restaurants I have ever seen. Damon already had a table booked and we got a glass of red wine while waiting for our food to be served.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I said as I squeezed his hand.

He smiled. "I have something for you, Elena."

He held out a small black box and put it on the centre of my palm. 

When I opened the box, I found a diamond engagement ring.

I was breathless, I never expected this. Sure, I know that he adored me, but marriage? I was eighteen years old, for God's sake! But then thinking twice I had nothing to lose. I didn't have any parents. I had a home. I was dating a vampire, which meant no money problems.

"I-"

But I didn't get the chance to finish.

Rebecca's POV

It was time to make her pay. Make her pay for killing Klaus and for ruining my chance to be the second witch vampire of the world. There was no sweeter revenge than taking someone you care about taken away from you. And I was going to make sure Elena Gilbert feels that pain.

Elena's POV

"You need to get out of here," A woman was saying blankly. "Elena Gilbert, this place is not safe for you. Not safe for you or your baby."

"Her baby? How do you know her name?" Damon stood up walking towards the woman.

"I don't know how," She mumbled, and realization hit us. She was compelled. "Get her out of here, she'll lose you and her baby!" The woman urged.

I had never seen shock and confusion like that on Damon's face. But he simply couldn't ignore the warning, and he grabbed me from my arm and to the car. We had barely sat on the seat when we heard an explosion, one that made my heart almost stop beating in fear. I cried against Damon's chest as the place we were in not less than a few seconds before was in flames.

"We need to help them!" I screamed as bodies were around everywhere, but Damon stopped me. "I'll help them," He assured me and I went with him. The scene was horrifying, blood was everywhere. Burnt bodies, lost legs and arms…

Damon knew that the solution was to call Sheriff Forbes.

.

.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Damon, sobbing when we went back home. "Who was that woman? What the hell did she mean?"

"It was nothing. She was compelled."

"But after she told me that it's not safe the place just happened to blow up!" I said in frustration, tears pricking my eyes again.

"What? Are you saying that you believe this woman? For God's sake Elena!"

He sat down on the couch next to me. "My mind is beyond screwed right now…"

"Did she mean I'm pregnant?" I said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"You see? That's why I don't know. I hate to break it to you, Elena, but vampires are not fertile."

"I know that okay?" I groaned.

"Pregnancy test."

"What?"

"We'll get a pregnancy test."

.

.

"Oh my God, Damon," I said as I ran out of the bathroom.

"It's positive. I'm pregnant."

_What do you think? I have a lot planned in mind for you! Just to remind you, Rebecca will be getting her revenge… but that doesn't mean she's going to hurt Elena or the team… there's another member coming._


	2. Chapter 2

Omg, thanks so much! Sorry I haven't updated, with The New TVD episode yesterday I was stunned, I was excited and everything haha.

Enjoy!

Elena's POV

My world turned upside down. Damon was frozen in front of me, not moving or saying anything. I avoided his eyes as I sat on the couch in the parlor, my hands on my belly.

"This can't be!" Damon stammered, "H-How the hell does this happen?" He blurred to me and raised me from my shoulders. "Vampires cannot have children, Elena! We are dead!"

I just stood there in front of him, tears pricking my eyes. Sure, I dreamt of being a mother and being able to have a family… but not like this. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"What are we going to do?" I manage to choke out.

Damon blurred to where he kept his alcohol and downed three glasses of scotch.

"Damon, drinking won't help!"

"What the hell do you want me to say, Elena? I'm a hundred and seventy two years old undead living person, living twenty five years of these hundred and seventy two years as human. And in those twenty five years I didn't have a child. And now I get to be a father in my vampire life! How is that even possible…?"

"Damon, please," I said going near him, touching his shoulder gently.

"No, Elena," He said, wincing back as if he was stung. "I need some time. Alone."

Damon's POV

I disappeared to my bedroom and locked the door behind me, trying to process everything that happened. Elena was _pregnant. _The word brought shivers to my entire body, and millions of questions raced through my mind.

But I had to pull myself together.

.

.

Jeremy's POV

"I love you, you know that?"

I was with Bonnie at my house, and these past few months Bonnie and I grew much closer. I loved her and she loved me, and our relationship was serious.

"I know," she said, kissing me lightly on my lips. "And I love you."

She smiled her little lovely smile and I stroked her hair. "So, pizza tonight?"

"Sounds good," She agreed. "I'll call for delivery."

"I'll prepare the table," I offered, and Bonnie walked to her phone, searching through her contact list.

I was getting the knives out of the sink when I heard Bonnie scream, and I rushed to her. She was frozen in her place, her phone in her hand, white as a ghost. She looked like she was in a trance since when I tried to shake her it was like trying to shake a brick wall.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" I shrieked as I tried to shake her again.

Another scream and Bonnie fell, unconscious.

.

.

Bonnie's POV

"Where am I? What happened?" My eyes opened slowly, and the wet cloth on my forehead startled me.

"You blacked out…"

"Oh my God, I remember! Elena's in danger!" I said, rushing to get up. But Jeremy stopped me.

"Calm down!" 

"I saw a vision, Jeremy! There was Rebecca, she was with someone. She was very mad…"

The Vision.

Rebecca.

Rebecca was with someone. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. But I saw her laughing an evil grin while repeating the word revenge. She said that Elena will pay, she would kill her and her child.

Jeremy stared at me like crazy when I said the last word.

"It was just a dream, Bonnie. A daydream. Elena can't have a child, Bonnie, she's in love with Damon. Vampires can't have children!"

"I know, Jeremy! But I can't ignore a warning. Ever since I got that power I never had trouble in magic. It's been six months."

Damon's POV

"Can we talk?" I heard a soft voice coming from the other side of the room.

I unlocked the door and Elena was there, beautiful as always. She squeezed my hand.

"Look, I'm sorry," I started to say. "I shouldn't have left like this… but it's hard for me too, Elena. I wanted a family in my human life. Knowing that this happens in vampire life-"

"I understand," Elena cut me off, squeezing my hand even tighter. "But I'm scared, Damon. I'm young and with this entire vampire…"

"I'll help you, Elena," I assured her, putting my chin on her head. "I love you. No matter what happens, I'll protect you."

"Damon, you know you're the only person I love, right?"

"Of course I know. I would never doubt you, Elena. _Never_."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer, comforting her and me at the same time.

We held on for what seemed like forever but then we were interrupted by Elena's cry of pain, holding her stomach. She twisted on the floor, vomiting blood, her eyes rolling. I immediately ran to her, picking her up, only to find her so hot that it looked like she had the flu.

Then I realized that I have seen similar to this very earlier in my life. This was definitely magic. My hands went immediately to Bonnie's number while I cradled Elena protectively against my chest, caressing her sweaty face as I carried her to my bed. She had lost consciousness.

Bonnie, pick up the damn phone!

"Hello?" A voice after what seemed like forever said.

"Bonnie, it's Damon. Please come to the house, Elena's in danger-"

But she had already hung up.

.

.

In less than fifteen minutes, Jeremy and Bonnie arrived to the house.

"Where is she?" Bonnie cried, barging in.

"She's upstairs. I put her on the bed but she's in pain, it's like the pain can't stop… I tried to feed her my blood but she wouldn't take it."

"Why not?" Jeremy shouted, "Just force feed her it! It's not like you haven't done it before!"

His words were like a stake through my heart, but since I understood that he was obviously worried now, I bit my lip and didn't say anything. Bonnie was already climbing up the stairs and we followed.

The minute I entered my room again, Elena's face was even more whiter and she was actually crying in pain.

"Please make it stop! It hurts!" She pleaded.

"What hurts?" Bonnie said, tears escaping from her eyes at the state of her dear best friend.

"My stomach, my body's weak and is on fire! It's like my own blood is breaking my bones!"

Bonnie took Elena's hand in hers and we saw her murmuring some words in Latin while I held Elena, her messy ponytail knotted around her face.

"Oh God!" Bonnie winced, as her own nose started to bleed. "They're stronger than me!"

Elena's face started to lit a few seconds after, but Bonnie was stuck in the trance, with Jeremy shaking her.

"It's enough! You're going to kill yourself! Elena's better, stop now!"

"BONNIE!" He screamed again. "STOP!"

She seemed to suck in air and her eyes went immediately to her best friend. Elena was still panting, sweat covering her neck and her face as she gasped for air desperately.

"Elena, you have to let me heal you," I said again, "This can't happen."

"No! I won't take blood… If there's someone alive inside of me I can't!"

"Then it's true!" Jeremy exploded, as he clung to me. "What happened? What did you do?"

"I don't know a thing-"

"Magic," Bonnie said, still weak as she sat limply on a chair. "There's magic involved, Damon. But I can't think how… I'm supposed to be the most powerful witch on earth and I didn't do this!"

We turned to Elena and I stroked her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Elena said. "The pain's almost gone…"

"We'll let you rest," I said, covering her in warm sheets. "I'll be back in a few," I added when Bonnie eyed me to go outside.

As soon as we were in the parlor Bonnie told me about Rebecca's vision.

"But why would Rebecca have an obsession about a baby? It doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know, I can't find a suitable reason," Bonnie said, pacing around the room nervously. "But she seems mad. All she thinks is about revenge, Damon. Only revenge and hurt."

"We can't let Elena go through torture," I growled. "Even if I have to kill the bitch myself."

"Damon, you're forgetting one thing. Elena is pregnant; we don't even know how to take care of that. What if her pregnancy isn't normal? What if it kills her?"

I looked at Bonnie, swallowing the words she said.

"We have to find ways to protect Elena, and we need to track Rebecca. But we can't go like everything's normal. Damon this is your child we are talking about. We're going to need help."

"Are you suggesting we'll tell the others?"

"Katherine and Stefan are in Bulgaria. We'll need their help, and Alaric, Caroline and Tyler's too if we're going to track Rebecca."

"And Elijah?" Jeremy offered.

"Maybe. But since they're originals, I don't know…" I said, biting on my nails. "I can't just trust everyone."

"I'll talk to Caroline," Bonnie assured me. "We'll be having a long talk."

"I take care of Stefan and Alaric," I said quietly, my heart almost exploding.

Bonnie went upstairs again to check on Elena and Jeremy sat on the couch next to me.

"You know what I was thinking, Damon?" He quietly said after a long time of silence. "I was actually planning to start living again. I want to be with Bonnie, Damon, for real and forever. But this can't happen if we keep having these things. For six months I found myself again, man. I lost my parents, Vicki, Anna, Jenna, My uncle… Elena lost her real parents. I've experienced ghost visions, Elena watched you almost die, she was damn sacrificed! I thought we could start over."

"I know, I did too," I said, my head down. "I actually asked Elena to marry me before that woman appeared in the diner."

"Oh my God! What did she say?"

"She didn't have the chance to say anything. Now I can't ask her while we're having all this. I wanted her to remember that day."

"We'll get through this," Jeremy assured me.

"We always did."

_What do you think? _

_REVIEWS please_


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

I knew that once I made those phone calls, our world will turn into a wild goose chase again. But I had to.

I dialed Stefan's number and Katherine responded it.

"Katherine?"

"Damon? Is that you?"

"Yes. Katherine, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern in her voice. "Stefan's here too, do you want anything?"

"Katherine, I think it might be better if you two actually come back."

"Come back? Why?"

I took a long breath. "Elena's pregnant."

She didn't say anything for too long and then she rocked out laughter. "Seriously, Damon? Lame joke. You should work on your sense of humor."

"I'm serious Katherine!" I spat, rage overwhelming me. "Elena's pregnant."

Finally seeing that I wasn't kidding, Katherine didn't even speak. All she mumbled was an Oh my God as I heard her passing the phone to Stefan.

"B-but how?" Stefan stammered when I broke the news to him.

"I don't know, Stefan. But Elena's in danger… we need your help. Do you think you can actually make it to Mystic Falls?"

There was silence for a few minutes until they replied that they'll pack and catch the nearest plane.

"Thank you."

Rebecca's POV

"Does that mean it's working?" I asked my witch best friend, Rachelle.

"The girl has incredible power inside of her, now that Klaus is gone," Rachelle explained. "I managed to get in the restaurant's kitchen that night he and Elena went there and I spiked Damon's drink with the spell I made… the one able to make Elena give birth. But it is depending on her body if the baby will get born or not. And since she has incredible power, as the doppelganger, the baby will be born, I believe that."

She then turned to me once again. "You know you're going to hurt a kid if you proceed…"

"I don't care. I want my family and Klaus back. And there is no sweeter revenge than taking someone they love like they did to me."

I gulped. "But then what I can't understand is why the place blew up after you spiked Damon's drink… That restaurant completely turned to ashes. It wasn't you, wasn't it?"

"No, I wouldn't go to the trouble of spiking his drink just to kill him…" She spat, annoyed.

"Guess we just have to play with whoever plays with us."

Elena's POV

"Brought you coffee," I heard Bonnie's voice say. "How are you doing?"

I sat up on my bed. "Much better now." I took a sip of the coffee. "Sorry for all of this."

"This isn't your fault," Bonnie squeezed my hand. "We just want to make sure you're healthy and fine."

She turned her gaze towards the room and then looked at me again. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot," I mumbled.

"Do you want this baby, Elena?"

With Bonnie's question my mind got filled with confusion. Of course I did… but I was still insecure.

"Bonnie, I dreamt of having kids," I sighed. "And I hated knowing that if I stayed with Damon I had to either adopt or nothing. But now that I am actually pregnant, I'm scared. It isn't something normal… I can't go to a doctor normally or for regular tests. I'm afraid it will be beyond complicated."

"We'll help you," She assured. "Katherine also agreed to help, and Caroline and I are going to do our best to make sure you live and you give a safe and normal birth."

"Thank you," I said, hugging her.

"How does Damon feel about this?"

"He was scared, of course. And 'shocked' doesn't describe his face-but when I talked to him again, he seems really happy about this. He loves me, Bonnie, and I think he truly wants to start a family with me."

"I'm glad for you, Elena. I love you like a sister and I want the best for you."

I smiled at her, knowing I was very lucky in having a friend like Bonnie. "And you," I decided to change the subject, "How are you doing with Jeremy lately?"

"Your brother is amazing," Bonnie smiled sweetly. "He's caring, protective… and best of all, he loves me."

"I'm glad," I said, "He's going to be an uncle soon…"

Then realization hit me and tears pricked my eyes when I remembered that Jeremy was actually my cousin, not brother.

She understood completely. "Elena, Jeremy always sees you as his sister. Even the way he talks about you proves how much he loves you."

"Yes," another voice said, Jeremy's. "I'm going to be an uncle. And my little sister here is going to be a very good mother."

"Technically, I'm your older sister," I faked pout.

"Little for me," He jumped on my bed, encircling his arm around Bonnie and the other around me. "Mama Elena."

I chuckled and they sat next to me cracking jokes and laughter. I felt truly loved and protected.

Damon's POV 

"You said it was important," Alaric came in the house not more than fifteen minutes after I called him.

"I'm so sorry, Alaric," I apologized. "For what about to say."

"Damon, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

I repeated for the whatever time the story, and like the others Alaric couldn't believe any of it. He was so lost that he didn't even reply.

"Oh my God…"

"We have a suspicion that Rebecca has something to do with Elena's pain or that she's going to taunt her. We have to track the bitch down… so I called you. Katherine and Stefan are coming from Bulgaria too to help. But they told me that my place is next to Elena… After all I am becoming a father."

Alaric' eyes widened at the word, and he gulped. "God, Damon… I don't know what to say man. I never thought-I…" he shook his head in frustration. "Congratulations?"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes. Congratulations buddy."

"Thanks," I whispered.

.

.

"Katherine and Stefan are landing in a few hours," I announced. "They actually compelled people to let them in without tickets or anything, in that matter."

"Good," Elena breathed. I knew that she was in pain again, her face was already white and I could see she was holding her belly. A small tear escaped her eyes and I looked away from her, not able to look at her in this state.

Alaric rushed to Elena's room and he took her hand in his, comforting her like every other person that day. He hugged her tightly to him.

"Oh my God, when Damon told me I couldn't believe it…"

"I know, I didn't, too," She said sweetly, but her sentence was interrupted by another twist of pain. "Oh God! It kicked!" She shouted happily, "Damon, our baby kicked me… like a normal kick…"

I went to her and she took my hands and put them on her belly. "Can you feel it? It's kicking!"

Her face reddened with excitement, and even though I could see the pain was almost unbearable, she was all for it for this child. Body and soul. One look at her face and you'd knew that she would kill whoever puts his hands on her child.

"Yeah, I can," I said, stroking her arms with my other hand. "We are truly blessed, Elena!"

"I know," she cried happily.

.

.

When Caroline and Tyler came back I sent them for Katherine and Stefan who just landed in Virginia. I never left Elena's side, but it was hard seeing her in pain. Her usually straight hair was messed up, spread on her pillow. Her face was white as a sheet and she had dark circles forming underneath her eyes, her lips were dry but she couldn't drink anything anymore without throwing it up.

"I'm getting really worried now," I told Bonnie. "Can't you see how she is? Oh my God I can't even imagine…"

"Shh, it's okay Damon," Bonnie pulled me closer to her and hugged me. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so," I mumbled against her ear. "Elena's my life…"

"I know, I know, shh…"

The door opened and then there were Stefan and Katherine. I ran to my brother and hugged him tightly; it had been six months since I saw him. Amazing how much time changes… And he and Katherine also made it official, as they were holding hands and he also kissed her on her lips before I hugged him.

"Daddy Damon," Katherine greeted with a small smile, and she reached out for me. "I'll help Elena. I already told Stefan."

"Thank you so much, all of you," I said sincerely. "Elena will appreciate this."

"We have a lot to talk about…" Stefan said as he directed us to the couch.

_**REVIEWS are love!**_


	4. Chapter 4

So…I hope you like the story so far. I would like to see D/E have a baby and thought I'd give it a try. Of course it is a bit AU since in the show it might happen if they find a way but it isn't that likely until the final season, I think.

_**Important: And so we also know from last chapter that Rebecca's witch bestie spiked Damon's drink with a 'fertility spell' but it is Elena's body to decide if the baby's born or not. For those who are curious about the fertility spell, I always thought as a spell as a reason for a child in TVD. And I also helped improved the idea of the spell when I read Blood ties 3, 'Ashes to ashes' by Jennifer Armintrout and was even more inspired. I really suggest that book series for you vampire lovers! Long note so enjoy this chapter.**_

Damon's POV

Everyone except Elena, who was now asleep, joined us in the parlor. I told Stefan and Katherine everything again in detail, and neither of them has ever heard a case where vampires or vampire human partners got pregnant.

"I don't recall it ever existed," Katherine said worried, her fingers on her lower lip. "I've been around so much longer than you two. I would've found out something."

I downed the scotch. "Technically, we are the first ones to experience this then."

"And that is why we have to be careful," Caroline stepped in. "We need to take care of her. Unfortunately enough, since we haven't got any source to rely on, we have to be more precise in what we do. We can't test subject Elena. One mistake and she can die, for all we know…"

"She's right," I said, "But how are we going to know her weaknesses without hurting her? I just wish there will be some information, some preventions…"

"What about we ask Elijah's mother?" Bonnie then suggested. "She's a vampire witch, she must know something."

"And let originals back in in this? And what happens if…"

"They helped us once," Bonnie reasoned. "I think we can trust them."

"And we also need to find Rebecca," Tyler butted in. "If Bonnie had a vision and it happened, then we can't ignore the warning."

"And the lady in the restaurant," I recalled. "She was compelled to tell us to get out of there. She told Elena she'll lose me and her baby. So someone must've known already that Elena's pregnant and that the place was about to blow up."

We all looked at each other, none of us speaking with confusion and shock we were all in.

I saw Stefan and Katherine look at each other and I realized that my brother had something on his mind.

"Stefan, if you have something on your mind, spit it out."

He looked at Katherine and she nodded.

"The six months we've been gone, Katherine helped me get off the blood addiction and I was clean in a few months. Katherine's wish was to find her ancestors, and by taking a lot of risks we managed to find her ancestors. In the process, we learnt that Katherine's daughter…"

"Anita Marguerite Petrova," Katherine said, looking down. "She was still alive in 1796."

"What? Do you mean that she's a…"

"Yes," Katherine confirmed. "She was turned. Based on the pieces we've been gathering, history repeated itself. Anita had a child out of wedlock… she disappeared in the fifth of August, 1796. Her birth surname wasn't listed as Petrova to preserve loyalty since my action was prohibited at that time, even though I was in fact raped. But digging through birth certificates and stuff, she's my daughter."

Stefan cleared his throat. "Katherine of course wanted to reunite. However, we ran into complications."

I embraced myself for what I was about to hear next.

"We ran into the Original family-The Werewolf Original family."

I coughed up my drink. Of all the worst possibilities I prepared myself for, this surely wasn't one of them.

Tyler shot up from where he was.

"What do you mean the original family?"

"Werewolves are mortal," Katherine explained. "However, the Original family is immortals and they can make others immortal too. My daughter's father was in fact one of the original werewolves…They lived in secrecy and loyalty to each other."

"So what he knows you're alive, now too?"

"He learnt that I was in Bulgaria… We managed to escape from there again. God knows what he'll do if he sees me again. We were planning to travel somewhere else before you called."

"Perfect," I laughed humorlessly. "We've got Rebecca, the originals, Anita Marguerite Pierce or Petrova or whatever, and this little wolfman and I've got a pregnant girlfriend in unbearable pain upstairs."

I slammed the glass I've been holding on the table, giving everyone in the room a furrowed look as I made my way outside. Before I went outdoors I grabbed a packet of cigarettes I only kept for 'occasions' and went on the porch, lighting a cigarette.

I heard footsteps behind me to see it was Stefan.

"Can you let me enjoy a cigarette?" I asked furiously as he sat next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry…"

"I shouldn't be taking this out on you," I interrupted, offering him the packet. "But it's just everything's too confusing… I feel like I'm gonna burst. I haven't seen you in six months and I never imagined that our meeting will be because of something like _this._"

We didn't talk, we just stood there smoking until I finally calmed myself down.

"Thank God we're vampires," Stefan smiled. "I think we're going to need those… and cigarettes cause cancers."

"Yeah," I smirked.

When we entered the parlor again, everyone greeted me with a 'Did you calm down' smile, and then Katherine spoke up.

"We tried to call Elijah but there was no response. The last time we spoke he said that they were in Louisiana. I believe Elijah's family might know something about Elena and Rebecca."

She cleared her throat.

"In my opinion, Alaric, Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy should go… Damon, your place is next to her. She needs you right now. Caroline, Bonnie and I should take care of her."

"I don't agree with you, though," Caroline butted in. "Let's say we might find some kind of thing to help Elena in her pregnancy, or maybe we find Rebecca, I think it's better if Elena's with us."

"And move her when she's in such a bad shape?" Stefan asked. "Bad idea."

"I agree with Caroline though," I said. "I think it's better if we stick together… even for the sake of having someone new in Mystic falls when us _gentlemen _are gone. As for Elena, I'll make sure to take care of her."

"Fine," everyone agreed.

"The faster we go the better. Tyler, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline you take a car and ride together. Since Caroline's a vampire she would be able to drive without exhaustion. As for Elena I'll ride with her…"

"I'll take care of Elena," Katherine said firmly. "I'll ride with you too."

"Okay then," Alaric agreed. "I'll go with Stefan."

"Then it's settled. We'll leave in two days. Pack some things and we're off for tracking issues again."

"For what?" Our heads whipped back to see a weak and pale Elena coming down the stairs slowly, and I was there in a flash, helping her.

"Shh, I'll explain everything," I said, holding her hands tightly. With a lot of trouble she managed to get on the couch.

"Oh God! Stefan? Katherine?" She said as soon as she saw them. Stefan immediately hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek, and Katherine moved forward and rubbed her hand. The two had been talking on the phone for a lot now and everything was good between them.

I told her what we planned and she immediately agreed that she would do anything to help, even if it meant her living in a car for a few days. She suddenly said that she was hungry and there was the chaos, everybody suggesting and bringing her food, feeling good she was eating again.

"It won't stop kicking, Damon," She announced proudly again. "Everytime it hears my voice it kicks harder…"

Her eyes were teary with joy.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

.

.

Two days passed, and Elena was actually getting better. Her color almost returned to normal, and she started eating a few again. Sometimes I found her rubbing her belly and talking to it and I just smiled at how happy she was despite everything. Sometimes I would just tease her and tell her that she better practiced about how to change a diaper.

But the day we were supposed to leave I found her vomiting again, and with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, brushing her hair away.

"I haven't felt the baby in a long while now," she sobbed. "I hope everything's fine… Bonnie did a spell and she found out the baby's at least four months old. I don't know how I never found out before…"

I kissed her hair, soothing her. "Stop worrying. Everything will turn out fine, princess. I'm with you always." 

And once again our 'A team', as Caroline called it, met outside. We all knew that this was practically what we were destined to do, hunt, kill, track. Alaric had already said his goodbyes to his job, and the others basically did the same to their life.

We took a long breath before entering our separate cars, praying that we all would make it back and that we'll get answers.

_**Reviews are love**_


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's POV

"You both know we're beyond screwed if anyone sees you two sitting next to each other in the backseat, right?" I mumbled as I looked at Katherine and Elena from the mirror. Even after all this time, I still couldn't drink in their resemblance.

"Damon, you worry too much," Katherine smiled. "Ever heard of identical twins?" 

Knowing that she was right I hid a grin and turned my attention to Elena. "How are you feeling, Elena?"

"Not bad," She replied blankly.

"What are you going to call it?" Katherine suddenly asked, sounding very curious. Elena and I exchanged glances as we didn't think of that subject yet.

"What, don't tell me you haven't thought about a name…?"

"Actually no," I said. "We're not sure yet."

Bonnie's POV

Tyler offered to drive so Caroline and I were in the backseat, supposed to be relaxing a bit. But our minds were an entire goose chase.

"But do you think that Elena might actually get hurt?" Caroline asked me.

"Caroline, I've seen the vision. Rebecca clearly wanted revenge. I tried to go deeper than that but I can't. Even with the power Anna and Vicki gave me six months ago. She has a powerful witch on her side for sure."

I let out a long sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this. There is something involved-I can feel it…"

Now I wasn't making sense.

"What are you saying, Bonnie?"

"Elena's pregnancy can't be normal, of course. She can't just have a baby like that. So what if it was planned?"

"What do you mean planned?" Jeremy asked, losing his patience.

"What I'm trying to say is what if someone actually wants _Elena _to have a baby? For their own reasons? What if they used magic on Elena?"

No one said a word.

"There's only one way to find out," I broke the silence. "Gram's house. I need to get Emily Bennett's grimoire."

.

.

Since our cars were following each others, it didn't take long for the others to realize that we were stopping. In a few minutes I got Emily's grimoire and I sat impatiently back in the car, turning the pages roughly, not sure what I was searching for.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

"What? What is it?" Caroline grabbed the book from me.

"This contains information about vampires and children," She explained. "Here…" I started to read silently in Latin and then turned to the others.

"What did it say?" Caroline snapped, clearly excited and impatient at the same time.

I knew that what was written was going to hurt Caroline, so I bit my lip.

"Look Care, I don't want to hurt you…"

"Hurt _me_? What is it, Bon?" She demanded.

I let out a long breath. "In this book Emily wrote that since vampires are demons of the night, without souls, the witches were forbidden to let children grow up at the hands of demons. It's all a question of religion really-But they believed that God wouldn't let children born to anything other than human."

Caroline got taken aback, obviously. I could see she was hurt.

"But here it also says that Emily actually broke this rule. She was one of the few witches that knew the spell that actually made vampires fertile. As it says here, the spell must be done on a vampire who is truly pure in the heart. However, if the pregnancy is on a human who has a relationship with supernatural itself, the pregnancy should be normal…"

"Then why is Elena different?" Tyler asked confused. "She's human. We all saw her, in the last few days she changed…"

I widened my eyes at the realization. "It is because Elena isn't human," I concluded. "Elena's still a supernatural. She's the doppelganger."

"And what does it say about this?" Caroline asked panicked, "There has to be something about it!"

I desperately searched in the book and I felt myself almost tore when I read the last part. "If the pregnancy is on the supernatural itself, it can either take both lives… or none."

"What do you mean? That my sister can die while carrying the baby?" Jeremy cried out, "And who did this fertility spell on them?"

"Jeremy, calm down!"

"Calm down? Are you hearing yourselves right now? My sister has a fifty fifty chance of survival!"

He turned to Tyler. "Tyler, stop the car!"

"We'll talk when we get there," I replied, trying to keep calm.

"Tyler, stop the fu-"

"Jeremy, listen to me dammit! We can't just throw it at them like that!"

Jeremy seemed to take a long breath.

.

.

Alaric's POV

"So… have you really got it controlled now?" I asked Stefan, trying to make a conversation. With all the pregnancy stuff going on, Stefan and I barely said a word while he was driving.

"Katherine has been helping me through these months. It was easier since it was out of Mystic Falls. Mystic Falls have too much people that know. It isn't easy."

"So are you drinking human blood?"

"Katherine gave me animal blood first until I got it in control. Then I started taking a sip every now and then, like Elena had given me."

He took a long breath. "And you… how were you doing before all this?"

"Quite good, actually. I was practically living with Jeremy. I was completely lost in work as a teacher and everything-was trying to get on my feet again. Even though it's been a lot of months since Jenna's death it still haunts me… I was kinda turning to work as a… pastime."

He nodded his head.

"But even though I practically prayed that we could live normal again, deep down I know that this is what I'm destined to do. Vampire hunter-not every vampire anyway-And all I have left are you guys. Isobel and Jenna are dead, my parents too. Elena's technically my stepdaughter and I'll do anything for her."

"I don't know who wouldn't do anything for that girl," Stefan sighed. "She has the ability to do great things. She made me believe in me again. She _changed _Damon, completely. The irony of things… when Damon came to town I don't know how many times he threatened to end her life."

"He never did," I smiled.

"Yeah."

"And Katherine… I so don't know what happened to her to make her change like that. I think she felt safe that Klaus's gone. Maybe she wanted to start a new chapter."

"Katherine's always Katherine," Stefan smiled, "But deep down she has good in her. This proves that she is getting better at letting the goodness in her out."

.

.

(Evening) Author's POV

The three cars stopped at a small motel to rest for the night. Elena was beyond and exhausted and even though they stopped many times to buy food and rest, she needed a good night's sleep.

They ate a small light meal in the motel and everyone went to their separate rooms for the night.

Tyler's POV

As soon as Caroline and I entered the small room I took the opportunity to talk to her in private.

"Care, you've been sad all day," I said, lightly touching her arm. "I can see when you're hurt."

I was beyond startled when Caroline turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey! Care, what's wrong?" I said, pulling her tighter to my chest.

"It's just about what Bonnie said," She wept.

"What about it?" I breathed in her hair, already knowing the answer. 

"I can't understand one thing," Her tears were staining my t-shirt. "They say we have no souls and therefore we can't have children. But then there are a lot of children in the world who are given to mean, hateful parents that abuse children. And then _we _are the ones that can't hold a child in our hands? It's not fair!"

"Caroline, look at me," I said, stroking her hair. "No grimoire, no witch, and no nothing can say that you aren't pure in heart. You aren't a monster, and you have a soul. Life's a bitch… But that doesn't mean it's your fault."

She cried as I held her.

"It's not my fault I'm who I am," She added again. "I didn't choose this life. I had a whole future ahead of me… Family, friends, a job in journalism…"

"You still do," I said, holding her even tighter. "I'm with you, always."

"I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too, Caroline."

_Please be kind and leave a review! I might update again tonight since this was short but I have a very full day today and I actually stole an hour to write this. I hope I didn't disappoint! The story will be starting soon about Rebecca and stuff ;)_

**For those of you who would like information about my stories or would like to talk to me, please follow me Tvdmyheart on twitter, I follow back everyone. You can say that you're from this site if you want. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_A\N sorry it took forever to update! It's just that school started and the first week is always like hell-Lots of work, shopping etc to do!_

_Anyway thanks for still being with me, enjoy._

Jeremy's POV

I tried to sleep, but the thought of Elena and what Bonnie said haunted me. Elena had a fifty fifty chance to survive this, the pregnancy could take both lives. What if Elena dies when giving birth?

The worst part was that I knew my sister. She was pure in heart and determined, I was almost sure that she would give up her life to give birth to the baby. I turned around in my bed, facing a sleeping Bonnie, and I sighed deeply. I snuck out of the room, not wanting to wake Bonnie up, and made my way to Elena's room and knocked lightly.

With his strong vampire senses, Damon heard me in less than five seconds, and he opened the door, giving me a confused and his usual "what?"

"We need to talk."

He looked at his watch, only one eye open. "Jeremy, it's three in the morning-"

"It's important!"

Seeing my determination, Damon lightly shut the door and we sat on two chairs there were in the hallway.

I took a deep breath as I explained everything about Emily's grimoire.

"When the pregnancy is on a supernatural itself, it can take both lives," I concluded, trying the best to throw it at him in an easy way.

He just stood there, until his hands ran up to his hair.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry, Damon, I-"

"Oh, dear God," Damon exclaimed, his face paler, I could see how hurt he was. "I-I can't believe it…"

He mumbled something to himself rather to me, and I didn't know what to say.

"You know what I was thinking, Jer?" he said, his face buried in his hands. "I thought that after all this shit, I could've a family-marry Elena, like I planned to do before the accident in the restaurant, and raise my daughter or my son. I should've known that I don't deserve to be happy."

"Don't say that!" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay? Jeremy, I don't know what to do! What should I do? Tell Elena the baby she wants has a fifty percent chance that it can kill her?"

I looked down, of course not having an answer.

"I told you because I knew that if I told Elena she won't think. We need to be brave in this, Damon. You have to tell her all the possibilities, all the probabilities…"

"I know," Damon sighed, his eyes sparkling with sadness.

"Bonnie said that it's a fifty fifty chance," I explained again. "It can take both lives or none. However, Bonnie said she'll try to find new spells, maybe they can somehow help."

I paused for a minute.

"Bonnie said that maybe Lucy Bennett can help her. She already called her-but we have to go there, in Mississippi. According to Lucy Bennett, there live a couple of witches that practice magic frequently, for good purposes. However, they can't have strangers entering there-"

"You mean vampires," He pointed out.

I sighed. "Yes. Bonnie and I are going there ourselves, see what we can get. We'll be able to contact you if anything new happens. Lucy said that since the first witch known to perform the fertility spell is a Bennett, there might be more family grimoires or information."

"Okay," He replied. "But are you sure this is safe?"

"With our luck, nothing can be one hundred percent safe," I shrugged. "But it's worth a try."

Damon's POV

The moment I went to my room and saw Elena's sleeping body I didn't know what to think or say. According to Jeremy and Bonnie, there was also the possibility of only one of them surviving.

I climbed on the bed next to her, pressing her back against my chest, and stroked the back of her hair soothingly. It hurt me, how much she was unfortunate; it was like she wasn't designed to be happy for once.

But I also knew that things could change. We kept her alive after the sacrifice, we kept her human, we protected her… and looking back, Elena was a strong, determined and independent woman. She was the most selfless human being I've ever seen. She had the ability to make you love her with just a smile, or her puppy-dog look. I sighed as I remembered the first time I met her, when she came looking for Stefan, and then how much I scared her when I went in her house after she learnt what we are. Then when I threatened that she's not dead 'yet'. I smiled at the memory as I let my finger slowly break a tiny tangle in her hair, and sighed. Who would've told me that I end up loving her? Not even thinking for a second that I would hurt her? That she could give me a family?

No, it wasn't going to end like this. There had to be some other way.

.

.

(Author's POV)

The next morning, they quickly ate a small breakfast, knowing that it would take long before meeting a bar in the way. When Damon finally got the courage to tell Elena that Jeremy and Bonnie were leaving in their own separate ways for spells, Elena didn't hesitate to ask the usual why, what, etc.

But Damon couldn't break the news to her, not yet, when she had just said that she was going to be the happiest mother on earth. So he quickly told her that it was something to do with the werewolf original family.

Elena seemed satisfied and convinced, however Damon couldn't help to realize that her face darkened at the thought of Jeremy and Bonnie searching for answers concerning _her _alone, knowing that they could run into a lot of danger when searching for this.

After a long goodbye and a lot of take cares from Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie 'burrowed' another car and took the road to Mississippi.

.

.

"Are we there?" Elena asked Damon a few minutes later.

"Almost," He answered calmly.

"Do you think the Originals will know anything about the werewolf original family?" Katherine asked, biting her nails.

"I don't know," Damon muttered. "But we drove all this way to Louisiana, I hope we find something."

Katherine sighed and took a map in her hands.

"Allow me," Elena smiled, and in a second she knew where they were on her phone.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Humans and their gadgets."

"I can't believe you lived without these things in the 1400s, and in 1864," Elena smiled. "I'd go crazy."

"Well, if you don't know about a thing, you can't miss it," Katherine smirked slightly. "We wouldn't have dreamt of anything like that, so no."

"Before all this, I was a television addict," Elena smiled. "I remember watching Supernatural and True Blood like they were my religion-I wouldn't have missed an episode."

Damon hid a laugh. "True Blood, that vampire show?"

"Mhm," Elena said, giggling. "Now it's all crap, since I know the truth."

"Wouldn't that be interesting, to 'come out of the coffin'?" Katherine smiled slightly, mimicking the sentence used in the first season of the show.

"You watched it?" Elena asked surprised.

"Hello, I need something to pass my long time," Katherine shook her head.

"Okay," Damon said, "I don't know how the hell True Blood ended up discussed in my car, but ladies, we are here."

.

.

Elena's POV

Elijah and his family were apparently living somewhere nearby, the whole original family. In the past six months, Elijah had visited a few times and he and I become friends after everything that happened.

Based on what he said, his family drank from bloodbags, since his father was a noble man and since originals don't need much feeding they could drink from bags once a while.

We waited for the others to meet up, and when everyone was there, we walked a sort distance until seeing a big house, similar to the Lockwoods. Elijah was already waiting for us there.

He greeted us with a warm smile, all gentleman and nobility-like, and then he placed a warm kiss on my cheek politely.

In a matter of a few minutes we were in one of the big rooms and we all sat down, his mother joining us.

"So, how is everything? What's wrong?" he asked when no one said a word, all looking at each other.

Damon sighed when he finally got the courage to spoke.

.

Elijah shot a confused look to all of us, like every person we told. But his mother didn't look surprised at all.

"Fertility spell," She said simply.

"We know," Damon said, "But how?"

"Did you drink anything recently that could've been spiked?"

"Well, no-" Damon started to say, but then his eyes widened. "I took Elena to a restaurant…"

"Someone must've put it there."

"But what is this exactly?" I asked, confused.

"Vampires cannot have children. The first spell of 'fertility' was used on a human that had a relationship with a vampire. Since the one giving birth was human, everything went smoothly. Then, the second time, the one giving birth was a vampire-while the partner was human. The vampire died."

"So it should work fine for me," I said, calculating what she said.

"The problem is, Elena, that you aren't human. You are a supernatural, the doppelganger."

My blood ran cold.

Damon's POV

I gestured to Elijah's mother to shut up and not mention anything to Elena, and she seemed to get the message.

"But why would anyone spike Damon's drink with the spell?"

"Elena, the fact that you are not dead means something. Doppelgangers are created to be sacrificed, and you being alive-along with the first doppelganger- are risky. The power inside of you, your blood, and your abilities… people will come for it."

"But I am nothing but human!"

"Is that what you believe?" She shrugged. "Elena, you might not know, but you are stronger than you think."

I seemed confused, and then she walked towards me and took my hand in hers. She closed her eyes and murmured something, holding my hand tighter. "Can you hear that?"

I gasped, as I found myself reading her thoughts.

"Are you doing this?" I gasped again.

"No, you are," She objected, "I'm pushing you to the right direction." She withdrew her hand.

She then moved her gaze to Katherine and me. "You two can share a lot of things if you learn how to control it. You can feel each other's fear, love, hate…"

"Once it happened with Damon," I realized. "How did it happen?"

"Your love for Damon was so strong, that it almost overwhelmed your powers," She smiled. "When you were in danger, Damon heard your fear, felt it."

Damon nodded his head, squeezing me tighter to his body.

.

.

So I had something inside of me… Powers.

Of all the weird stuff I never expected that this could be one of them. Yet again, I was _pregnant _with a _vampire's _child made by a _fertility spell _from a _witch._ Why was it so hard to accept that I had powers, too?

I made my way outside to breath in some air, but the moment was short-lived when something hit my head hard.

_**A\N Hope you liked this chapter! About True Blood part: I'm in love with that show too! And as for doppelganger powers, I kinda imagine Elena like Sookie, telepathic and like Sookie's fairy powers… **_

_**Also I don't have any idea of the time distance between places mentioned here, where I live the distance we ever have to travel maximum is an hour, my country's a small island, so I am not very familiar of travelling long distances and roadtrips etc.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	7. Chapter 7

Elena's POV

My head was pounding; my skin felt that it was on fire. It was too hot. My breath caught in my throat as I realized I was no longer outside Elijah's house, I was in a room, like a motel room or something. I could hear voices from far away very lightly. Sweat was covering my entire body and I gasped as I saw red dots on my t-shirt, and as I pulled the hem of the t-shirt up, my face whitened as pain from my stomach quickly turned to nausea. I soon realized those red dots were blood, but was my baby okay?

I couldn't feel him or her moving. As I tried to stand up, the moment was short lived when I heard footsteps coming, and I held my breath, silently praying that no one will threaten me-and this time the baby in me-again.

My eyes widened in horror as a familiar blonde vampire made her way in the room.

Rebecca.

She gave me an evil smirk. "Still kicking, huh?"

"What do you want?" I spat out, trembling, but I wasn't going to show her that.

"Careful," She said, pushing me lightly on the bed again. "We don't want your little weak legs give out, don't we? After all, you are carrying another person in there."

My blood ran cold.

"Oh, don't look surprised, Elena," She smiled, "Of course I knew you're a to- be- mom."

"Please," I begged, "My life was getting back together after everything that happened. You don't have to do this."

"You killed my dearest friend," She spat. "And I need you for something. Well, not you you…" She looked at my belly and my eyes widened again, and with strength and courage I didn't know I was capable of I said, "You are not coming anywhere near this baby or I swear to God I'll kill you myself."

"Touché," she mocked. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Just then, my fingers started to burn, like I had them scalded by steam. I didn't even know what happened when suddenly Rebecca was on the other side, pinned to the wall with bigger speed than a vampire's.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, and I looked at my fingers, small light slowly turning down. Did I really push Rebecca?

She groaned as she ran towards me again, grabbing me by my neck, yanking my feet off the floor.

"What are you?" She said, tightening her grip, but the burning in my fingers returned again, and this time light out of my hands appeared, making Rebecca scream in pain.

"Stop it," She growled.

I didn't know how or when, but I realized that this is the only way to keep me and my baby safe. The door burst open again and a tall redheaded man entered furiously, speaking Latin-spells- and in a matter of a few seconds I found myself on the bed again, and Rebecca was rising up.

"What the hell is she?" Rebecca demanded, staring daggers at me, ready to attack me again. But the man stopped her.

"What are you doing, Dominic? That bitch just attacked me-"

"She isn't human," He stated.

"Thanks for stating the flipping obvious," Rebecca snapped. "We know that! She's the doppelganger!"

"It goes beyond that," Dominic moved towards me, but something inside of me couldn't move anymore. Even my powers, they were like frozen. He studied me until he reached out for my face, lightly stroking it until he grabbed my chin and tilted my head everywhere, examining me.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca snapped again.

He continued to explore until he turned to Rebecca. "I can't tell what she is," He explained. "As a warlock I would've known what kind of supernatural she is. I can't say."

"So, what did she get powers from a waterfall or something?" She said sarcastically, "You have to know what she is."

"But I don't," Dominic groaned, and then whipped his around to face me.

"What are you?" he barked.

I stayed silent.

"Elena, I am not a very patient man."

Silence.

"I won't hesitate to hurt you if I don't get an answer," He threatened with cold, evil eyes.

"I-I don't know," I choked out.

"Lie."

"I don't know," I said again. "It n-never happened before, please don't hurt me-"

He gripped my shoulders. "What do you mean it never happened?"

"Today's the first time!"

"Can it be the baby?" Rebecca muttered slowly, but I heard her.

"How do you even know about that?"

"Hmm, who would put that nice fertility spell inside your pathetic vampire's drink?"

My eyes widened in outrage, my hands itching for me to rip her throat out. Of course I couldn't.

"You spiked Damon's drink…"

"My witch best friend, actually," She grinned.

"But why? Why does it matter if I have a baby?"

"Because," She said, "I need that baby for myself."

Damon's POV

"She can't just vanish in the thin air," I snapped at the others, "We waited too long. Elena told me that she wanted to take some fresh air after that news, but she's not answering her phone, she isn't back-Someone must've taken her."

"Damon, you are panicking," I heard Katherine's calm voice say. "Maybe she needed an hour or two completely alone."

"She's been gone for more than two hours," I growled. "And she didn't even take the car."

"We'll go find her," Caroline immediately stepped in.

Elijah stood up. "No need," He said. "My mother can track her."

"All I need is something that belongs to Elena."

I quickly handed her one of Elena's hairbrushes and the witch held on to it tightly, her eyes shut.

"Protection spell," she growled. "They're blocking me-But I can't understand how I'm not able to seal through. I'm a lot stronger than them…"

"Then I'm right," I exclaimed, "She's taken."

"I'll help you search for Elena myself," Elijah assured us. "I think I might be able to track her scent, my senses are sharper than yours."

.

.

"She was here," Elijah said, pointing to an open space of a field.

"But somehow her scent's lost… there's no track of her anywhere."

My body started to ache as suddenly a small breeze circled around me.

"It's happening again," I told them. "She's trying to connect to me, I think…"

"She's afraid," I said again. "However, she's trying to tell me something…"

"What?" Caroline's voice was beyond panicked.

"I don't know," I said, as I stood up, my heart almost breaking when I couldn't feel Elena anymore. "I don't know…"

Bonnie's POV

"Hungry?" Jeremy offered me a packet of nachos as we pulled over to a side of the road to get out of the car, since we arrived in Mississippi. Lucy gave me the exact address, and even though I didn't want to trust anyone else, Lucy had already helped me in the masquerade ball and I didn't think she'd betray me. After all, she was the only chance I got if there was a way to save Elena's life.

"A bit," I said as I took a handful of nachos and popped them in my mouth.

Jeremy smiled. "I'm sorry we had to go through this again."

"It's not your fault."

"I know. It's no one's fault. But I still feel bad, Elena's my sister and I adore her, but I just wish that I could handle all of our problems and not drag you in."

"We're in this together," I said, squeezing his hand. "We're bound to each other. If any of us is hurt, we help each other. There was a time when I wanted to back away from this, but it isn't a good option. This is what I'm asked to do… to help your sister and everyone in this matter."

Jeremy sighed. "I hope everything will be fine. I can't stand the idea of Elena receiving the news that it's the baby or her. And based on her choices and ideas, I fear that I'll lose her."

"In that case, we'll do everything we can to save them both," I assured him, and he gave me a deep peck on my lips as I rubbed his fingers slowly.

"I love you, Bonnie."

"I love you too, Jeremy."

.

.

It wasn't long before we reached the house where the address was. As promised, Lucy was waiting for us and she gave me a tight hug.

"Glad you made it, Bonnie," She smiled, and then extended her hand to Jeremy who took it and shook it.

She gestured for us to come in and in a minute we were in a wide hallway.

"This is where we meet," Lucy explained. "Everyone here is a witch or a warlock. We basically come here because we share the same interest-using magic in a good way. Here's a good place to practice and to help each other by using energy."

She cleared her throat. "You told me about Elena. We have a lot of grimoires, maybe one of them will answer all your questions."

"Thank you." Jeremy and I said at the same time.

Elena's POV

"You can't touch my baby," I spat. "Not now and sure as hell after he's born."

"Oh, I can," She said, "And I will."

"But why?"

"I think it won't hurt if I tell you," She smiled wickedly.

_**Please REVIEW**_

_**A\N Rebecca is like in The Price of Love. Rebecca in TVD show is different and I started the Price of Love way before we saw her so I'm sticking to my character.**_

_**I hope you liked it and sorry for keeping you waiting… been very busy.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews and alerts!

Bonnie's POV

Lucy showed us a library full of grimoires and she said that she had been collecting them all throughout the years. She said that after that accident in the Masquerade ball she swore that she will join witches and use magic for good purposes, trying to get away from vampire problems as much as possible.

"I know we live by code of honor and things," She explained as we all sat around a small table in the corner of the room. "But I wouldn't trust everyone, in fact I wouldn't tell about Elena's pregnancy."

"Why?" Jeremy asked automatically.

"Simple," Lucy said, "It isn't normal. It takes a lot of strength and experience to do a spell of that type. And Elena is never safe, Bonnie. You must be very careful in who to trust, especially vampires."

She sighed. "Elena was supposed to die the night of the sacrifice. Her being alive can cause some… problems regarding other stuff."

"But Klaus's dead."

"It doesn't mean Elena's safe yet. She was still supposed to die."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably. "If Elena was dead, this-the pregnancy I mean-wouldn't have happened. As a different kind of supernatural that was supposed to die… I don't know what that even means. But everything happens for a reason."

"You mentioned other stuff…?"

"There are a lot more questions to be answered about the world we live in, Bonnie. There might be a lot more than humans, vampires, witches, werewolves and doppelgangers. Who knows?"

By the look of it, Lucy was hiding something. And I was determined to find out what she was hiding, however I bit my lip and stopped asking questions.

She gave me a book. "This is where the fertility spell first took place-the first and last time, actually."

The grimoire showed the years circa 1400-1500s.

"Wait," I said confused, "I thought it was Emily Bennett was the first one to cast the fertility spell…"

"True," Lucy agreed, shaking her head. "However, it wasn't Katherine Pierce's handmaiden Emily Bennett. Another Bennett witch, who happened to be called Emily too, casted the first spell. Her grimoire, this one, was found a few years ago. We are basically one of the few people that know about this."

"But the witches that reside here… they can read it."

"This book is special indeed," She explained. "It can be opened in the presence of a Bennett witch-if we don't grant them permission, they only see blank pages."

"Oh."

"Do you have an idea of who she casted the spell on? If she's somehow alive?"

"No clue," She said disappointed. "However it is clear that she casted the spell on two supernaturals. One of them is definitely a werewolf, the other remains unknown. As for if she's alive, she could be if she used an immortality spell. By the look of it, this Emily-the 1400s Emily, was very powerful indeed."

Elena's POV

Rebecca twisted her hair around her fingers and stood straight in front of me.

"Let's say your little baby there can really help me get something I want back," she said, smiling. "I know how to offer a deal, Elena, and with deals you usually get what you want."

"What do you mean? What deal?"

"I'm not stupid, I'm not going to tell you," Rebecca said child-like. "However I kinda need your baby…and maybe you, too."

"You're not hurting my child."

"Oh, who said about hurting?" Rebecca smiled cruelly. "Let's say you're just the… bait."

Been there, done that.

She sighed. "Based on your lifestyle, I know what your choice's going to be about the baby."

I shot up. "What decision?"

For the first time, Rebecca looked surprised, as in genuine surprise. "Didn't Damon tell you? I'm pretty sure he figured it out."

"Tell me what?" I spat, fury overwhelming my body.

"That you have a fifty fifty chance of survival. You can die while giving birth to your baby."

My heart skipped a beat, my eyes filled with tears immediately and my world turned upside down.

"It's just the way it is," Rebecca said unemotionally. "It is your body that decides if you live or not. Spells have their price, you know."

"W-what do you mean though, choose?"

"Of course, you could let's say… 'Dispel' the pregnancy," She smirked, "But he'll be dead."

Damon's POV

"This is all Rebecca's work," I shouted, "I swear to God if she touches her I'll kill her myself. I should've hunted her down the second Klaus was dead. I didn't think she would be stupid enough to ever bother us…"

"This is not your fault," Caroline said, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "No one thought that this could happen."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is Rebecca considered an original vampire?" Stefan asked Elijah.

"No one quite knows," He admitted. "She has been around for too long, however the Original family of vampires is mine and she isn't a relative. However, she has the weaknesses and strengths of an original vampire."

"So that means a silver dagger in white oak ash will work," I concluded.

"Most probably," Elijah agreed.

"I'll do the job myself," Alaric stepped in. "Once we find her, I'll kill her myself. I'm human."

"Thank you, Rick."

Before I could say anything else, I found myself twisting, suddenly kneeling down on the ground, and my hand on my head the same pain I feel when Bonnie used to do her mumbo jumbo on me whenever I annoyed her. But this time it wasn't just that. I almost couldn't breathe, my body stiffened and my head was pounding.

"Oh my God, Damon, what's wrong?" Stefan flashed next to me, but when he touched me he flinched away like he was burnt. And in fact, he was. A red scald was on his hand, like he had just been sizzled by vervain.

"Damn it!" He swore loudly. "What the hell?"

In front of me, pictures were appearing.

Rebecca.

24.

Darkness.

"Paper," I found myself ordering.

"What?"

"PAPER!"

They handed me paper. The last thing I remember was Caroline's worried eyes looking at me.

.

.

"Damon, wake up!" Someone slapped my face lightly.

"Elena!"

When I opened my eyes, I saw my brother and the rest.

"Katherine," she corrected, "You're okay. You… blacked out."

"Blacked out?" I hissed, trying to sit up. "What happened?" Vampires didn't black out for no reason.

"I don't know," Caroline said, "We were talking… you just fell to your knees and then requested paper. You seemed in pain…"

"You wrote this," Alaric stepped in. "Don't you remember?"

I looked at the paper and there was written,

24.

Rebecca.

Mountain's Prey.

Then there was a big circle drawn, shaded in black.

"Did I make these?" I said, not remembering anything at all.

"Yes."

"But what is the meaning of these?" I said, trying to hold it together.

"Could it be that maybe Elena was trying to somehow contact you? As in trying to give you a vision?" Katherine mumbled.

"Rick, do you have your phone?"

"Yes," He said, confused.

"Give it to me."

I clicked on the buttons of the phone, leaving the others quite unsure, cocking their eyebrows up.

"Mountain's Prey is a place in Mississippi," I said as I read, "But it was burnt down twenty five years ago. An entire village."

"But then how…"

"I don't know," I said, interrupting Tyler. "Mountain's Prey has something to do with this though. Maybe we can go where the village was a few years ago-"

"There's nothing to lose," Katherine said. "We're not that far from Mississippi. "Do you have the location?"

"It was located between Fell's Church and Honoria's Falls," I said, not looking up from the phone. "It meant something. I think Elena's trying to give me a message-where she is."

Katherine whispered, "I think Elena's a lot stronger than we ever imagined her to be."

_**What do you think? So it's Save Elena Plan Next Chapter ;)**_

_**PS: Sorry chapters are a bit short. As I said, school started and omg I'm so busy but I don't want you to wait for like a week to update. So I figured it was better if short but fast updates… at least until this week passes then it will be fine I think. :)**_

_**Please REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing except this fic.

Elena's POV

I knew that my powers could save me. I couldn't rely on other people anymore. My body filled with energy when I connected with Damon, when I managed to tell him where I was. The problem was that I didn't know how to control them.

The past few days I tried different techniques on different items, and I started to learn that I could control my powers with my feelings-If I was angry, power flew out of me like a lightning. It also focused on mind concentration and calmness. Rebecca came to check on me often but my power never felt enough to use on her.

But today, I had to do it.

The moment Rebecca entered the room I was being held captive in, I let my powers do their job. In a brief second, Rebecca was pinned to the ground, unable to move apparently, and she was screaming in agony as she held her head.

I ran to the door but my heart broke when I found there was a spell. I was stuck in there.

"Wrong move, doppelganger," Dominic's voice came from behind me and I screamed "Let me go!" 

"You can never take me down," He started to say, but when I felt the power inside of me practically begging to be let out I knew he was beyond wrong. In a brief second Dominic was pushed to the wall and my power took over me completely-I found myself torturing him.

My heart almost stopped when I realized he no longer had a pulse. I had killed a person…

My legs almost gave out, but it was my chance. I ran outside, desperate to find anything to help me. It didn't take me long to realize that I was in some kind of a deserted forest, and the more I ran the more I felt lost. My eyes widened in horror as my entire white t-shirt filled with blood. My baby's blood.

"Oh my God!" I said, crying and gasping loudly. What was happening?

I threw up blood, being unable to breathe. My skin felt like it was on fire.

I bumped into a hard chest.

Damon's POV

"Elena? Elena baby!" I screamed Elena's name as she fell to my arms, pliable and unconscious, and my eyes widened in horror when I saw her stained t-shirt, stained with the blood of our baby.

"Oh dear God," I cried out, "Elena can you hear me!"

"We have to take her to the car," Alaric said trying to remain calm. "I'll carry her myself. We don't know what can hurt her out there again, Damon."

I nodded in agreement and Alaric took Elena's small body in his arms, as I went to see who hurt my girl.

Elena's POV

The moment I opened my eyes I saw Alaric and Damon.

"Elena," Damon's voice whispered.

"D-Damon?"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here."

"I'm taking care of you," Alaric said, "I stitched the wounds… what the hell happened to you, Elena?"

"I don't know," I said with a gasp of pain. "I-just… I think I strained myself."

"What?" 

"I don't know, I tried to protect myself." I looked down at my belly and then to Damon and it was there that I realized that Damon's face was paler.

"What happened? How did you know I was here? Is something wrong?"

They exchange glances and Damon took my hand in his.

"You managed to get to me. This town was destroyed years ago leaving it nothing but a this-Abandoned. People tried to reside here and rebuilt, but it was no use." He swallowed. "Elena, when we found you you were losing a lot of blood…"

"What's going on, Damon?" I demanded.

"The baby…There was too much. We think that maybe…" Damon broke down, tears escaping his eyes.

My heart broke to million pieces, as I held Damon tighter to my body and he kept whispering I'm sorry as I sobbed.

Two days Later-Mystic Falls

Damon's POV

The dagger was stuck in Rebecca's heart, her body turned gray. I practically threw the bitch in the tomb and desperately wanted to wake her up and torture her, this was all her fault. We still couldn't find a reason why and how the baby wasn't alive anymore. We were all broken, Elena couldn't even eat and I heard her sobbing in the evenings. She said that she wasn't feeling the child at all.

Today was the day that Bonnie and Jeremy were arriving and by the look of it, Bonnie had a lot to tell. I had told Bonnie a dozen times that none of this mattered anymore but Bonnie kept saying that she believed that our baby is okay.

"I know you feel horrible right now," She said compassionately. "But I know me, Damon. I can feel it-"

"My baby's dead, Bonnie," Elena's weak voice came and our heads whipped around to see Elena walking down the stairs. "But I still can feel it somehow…" Her eyes filled with tears, and I embraced her, guiding her to the couch.

"Elena, you are the doppelganger," She said a lot of kindness in her voice. "You are special. That baby makes you more special." She closed her eyes. "I found a way to contact it… to actually see. Only if you give me permission."

"What?"

"Trust her, Elena," Jeremy said. "She knows what she's doing. She might be able to hear the baby's thoughts."

Bonnie closed her eyes.

Bonnie's POV

The moment I connected with the baby I knew something was wrong. I could hear its thoughts.

"They are going to hurt me, mommy!" It was screaming. "Mommy I have to get out of here! Someone's going to take me away! Mommy, what is this inside of you? Is it rage? It's powerful, mommy! But it hurts!"

I was interrupted when Elena twisted in pain, her eyes rolling.

"It has to be born now!" I shrieked.

"It can't be!" Damon said, "No… It's too early!"

"Get it out of her now or it's going to kill them both!"

In a matter of a few seconds, Elena was raced to one of the bedrooms…

Elena's POV

My mind was lost again. I heard voices around me but I didn't recognize any of the faces. All I could think about was save the baby. Where was I?

I felt someone squeeze my hand and then a lot of process.

"Elena! Stay with me!" I felt someone slap my cheek lightly to keep me up, "Please, it's going to be over soon…"

What does it mean? Be over soon?

"Save the baby," I whispered to them. "Please."

"Elena, no one is going to die tonight!" Was this Damon?

Pain in my stomach followed and then people surrounded me, screaming for me to push.

.

.

Damon's POV

The scene was heartbreaking. Elena was struggling for each breath, Bonnie was yelling spells to help Elena in each way possible and the rest of us were trying to give birth to the baby.

But the moment a baby came out-It was a normal baby only it was the prettiest I have ever seen. I was stepped out of my trance when suddenly Elena's heartbeat faded, her features were cold and she was suffocating. I raced to her, giving her blood in attempt to making her a vampire but she simply threw it up and then everything went quiet.

"Elena! Elena, talk to me!" I cried, shaking her body, "Please, Elena! You can't leave me!"

"I'm not going to let her die!" Bonnie screamed with tears in her eyes, and she held Elena's hand and shouted a spell at the top of her lungs, "Come on, Elena! Bind your power with mine! You can come back to life…Please Elena! Please!"

Elena's POV

"_I'm sorry for barging in, the door was… open."_

"_You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."_

"_We can cut to the chase if you want; I'm not going to kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda…" _

"_If you wanted me dead I'll be dead!"_

"_I didn't compel you in Atlanta because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real."_

"_I hate him Stefan!"_

"_I love you, Elena. And it is because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does."_

"_If I would have chosen differently I wouldn't have met you."_

"_You should've met me in 1864, you would've liked me…"_

"_I like you now, just the way you are."_

Right from the beginning I belonged with Damon.

"Elena, please push back," I heard a voice cry, and I let my walls down. I wanted to live-Damon needed me. My family needed me. My friends needed me.

My power merged with the new power, the one trying to pull me back to where I was.

_The blood of the doppelganger._

Power.

One last push and everything went black.

_**What do you think? Of course, there is a looot of explaining to do. It was a very hard chapter to write! I got inspired by twilight Breaking Dawn, Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire power thing in the end (kinda how I imagine it) and of course, Sookie Stakehouse's powers in True blood.**_

Please REVIEW!

I do not own TVD, True Blood, Harry Potter or Breaking Dawn and anything mentioned above.


	10. Chapter 10

A\N Hey guys, fast update!

First Of all, this song truly inspired me! I suggest you look this up on YouTube, it's by a Maltese Band called Winter Moods, and the song name is Marigold.

Take my hand, don't be sad  
>You're so fine<br>You're beautiful  
>Don't look back, don't say goodbye<br>Turn around you're beautiful

-Marigold, Winter Moods

Bonnie's POV

"She's not breathing!" I yelled, "She's not breathing!"

My hands connected with Elena's again as I screamed the spell at the top of my lungs, begging that someone will hear me. Maybe there was something that could somehow help me-help all of us.

"Oh God, Elena wake up!"

Damon knelt next to Elena, his fingers twirling around hers, "Elena… don't you DARE leave me!"

Suddenly I remembered. "Katherine… You can help us! You're the doppelganger, Katherine! You can help!"

Katherine flashed to me and I connected my hand with hers and Elena, and started to scream the spell again, "Come on, Elena! You can't die!"

Elena's POV

The blackness started to turn into a white shade, and my power was now more intensified, as I tried to connect with… Bonnie?

"It's not your time yet," I heard someone say, and right at that moment I found myself jumping on a soft surface, sucking in air violently.

"Oh my God she's alive!" I heard Bonnie say, her tears staining me as she cried so hard I thought she was going to have an attack. "You're okay!"

It took me some time to remember what's going on, but when I did find words I couldn't believe that I was alive.

Damon flashed to me, capturing my lips with his, kissing every part he could reach. "You're okay…" He said, and as I pulled him towards me, hugging him tightly tears sparkled in my eyes.

My gaze went to Katherine and I noticed that she too was… crying?

"Thank you," I mumbled, and she opened her arms wide and hugged me.

It was then that I remembered one last thing… the most important thing.

"Damon… the b-baby…"

Caroline came in the room at the word, carrying a little baby in her arms. Or a little angel, to be more precise.

My eyes filled with more tears once again as Caroline gave me the baby-putting it securely in my arms. "It's a girl," She cried, kissing my cheek. "Elena, you're a mother!"

A girl.

My Daughter.

Damon wrapped his arms around us and I saw everyone in the room exchange glances, and after everyone making sure I was okay they all left the room. Damon sat on the bed with me as I stared at our daughter.

She had Damon's eyes, the same marvelous blue color and Damon's rosy cheeks. However, she was a brunette like me-and she looked like me too. She was quite a heavy baby and by the look of it she was more than human, but she wasn't a vampire either. She was strong.

Bonnie's POV

I was curled up in Jeremy's embrace, on one of the many bedrooms in the Salvatore boarding house. He kissed the top of my head, and mumbled Thank You for the fifth time.

"My sister and her family are alive because of you," he said, kissing me again. "I owe you my life, Bonnie."

"You don't owe me anything, Jeremy."

I kissed him back, but then I realized I needed to get it off my mind.

"Jeremy…"

"Yes, Bon?"

"I'm so happy for Elena."

I couldn't say it… not now. He was too happy to get another bad news. And nothing was confirmed yet.

.

.

I made my way towards the parlor and found Katherine pouring a drink.

"Katherine…"

She turned around, smiling. "Hey, Bonnie."

"I have to ask you something," I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Is something wrong?" She asked suddenly, and I gestured for her to come outside.

"I know this is hard for you," I begun. "But I really must know… about your pregnancy."

She looked shocked, of course she didn't expect it. She took a long breath. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She sighed and sat on the porch, and I joined her.

"I was feeling sick for weeks. Medicine wasn't available at that time, of course, and my family feared that I was indeed going to die. Then once I went to get some fresh air, something I liked to do. My family was torn up trying to save my life, I was their only daughter. I needed some time alone and went where I liked to go in Bulgaria, near one of my favorite waterfalls. I was raped there…"

She didn't let me say anything. "As Stefan and I told you earlier before all this, we ran into the werewolf original family. The monster that did it to me-my baby's father-was one of them. I never understood why he did it to me. He forced me to not tell anyone or he would kill my family if I spoke. When my mother found out she tried to be supportive although she was torn inside. But my father became monstrous. I spoiled the family name, everyone thought I was some kind of a common whore. But I couldn't say anything, I couldn't do anything. My father locked me inside the house for five months and then I was told that my baby wasn't going to survive. In fact, I gave birth to my baby when I was in the seventh month of my pregnancy… but the baby lived somehow."

She seemed to think, and then realization hit her face.

"This is about Elena…"

"I think that Rebecca is planning something with the original werewolves," I said worriedly. "Katherine, we found out that the witch that casted the first fertility spell was an ancestor of mine, called Emily Bennett too. She did the spell in the 1400s, your time. You are a supernatural; your baby's father is supernatural too, the baby was born two months before it should…"

"Are you thinking that maybe the Werewolves are after Elena's baby?"

"I don't know, Katherine. But what if the werewolves have their own curse-or anything in that matter-that they need you? Or your children? Katherine, your baby was taken away from you. Do you have any guarantee that they really put her up for adoption?"

"But if they got her, she wouldn't have been able to have kids… therefore Elena wouldn't have existed."

"I don't know," I said, my face in my hands. "I'm just not sure about this. The coincidence, the spell, the visions I've been seeing-"

"What visions?"

"Bad things. Bad things about Elena and Damon. And you."

"Stefan and I were looking for my daughter, Anita," Katherine said. "We found out that she turned into a vampire…"

"No," we heard another voice say.

Damon.

He heard everything.

He came next to us. "This can't keep going on, Bonnie. Elena and I-we are finally together again. We have a daughter. We can't keep running and hiding. After all, we don't know anything for sure-Maybe Rebecca just wanted revenge."

"But Damon…"

"I'd rather leave my questions unanswered," Damon said sternly. "Please… let it go. I'll protect my family like I always protected Elena. We've made it through the worst. If anything happens, we'll deal with it like we always did."

He turned to Katherine. "Katherine, search for your daughter… Start a life. Bonnie, everything's okay. You deserve a break, Jeremy loves you. For everyone's sake, we need to stop seeking answers. We should be able to live normally, if anything happens, we'll act again. That's our life."

Knowing it was for the best, I nodded my head.

"Don't tell Elena about this conversation, please," He said, turning to both of us. "She's happy. After all these months she's finally happy, and I am too. Something I never thought would happen happened. It's time to thank God and move on."

Elena's POV

"Everything ok, Damon?" I said when Damon entered the room again.

"I'm fine, princess," He said, kissing the tip of my nose playfully. "How are you? And how's that little angel?"

I smiled happily. "I'm okay. Just a little sore and exhausted. She's fine… sleeping."

I loosened my grip on the bundle of joy in my arms and gave her to him.

"She suits you," I smiled. "She has your eyes."

"She's perfect."

"Like you," I said again, and he leant down to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know… we should think of a name," I said shocked.

"Delena," He answered automatically.

"I love it," I said, "It's from a French name Delaney… but best of all, it's our names combined together."

"Not only our names," Damon said as he put the baby wrapped in a small thick outfit in the cot we had managed to buy before all this.

_Six Months Later_

Another six months passed. Being a mother was a harder job than I expected, but with everyone helping me I felt truly loved. Damon spent huge amounts of money buying gifts for Delena, everything she wanted he gave her-and of course, his gifts for me were endless too. Caroline and Bonnie made it their living aim to never let Delena out of their sight and she truly loved them.

Jeremy and Stefan were also very proud uncles, and Alaric was like a loved step-grandfather? For Delena. Katherine loved Delena like she was her child and she helped me a lot the first months of my recovery. She and Stefan were trying hard to see if there was a way Katherine could meet her daughter again, but they knew that after all these centuries it was an impossible job. However, Katherine had very high hopes of this.

Alaric started to work with the Founder's council to protect people from the bad supernatural stuff, because he didn't like the term vampire hunter-and he also worked again as a history teacher. Bonnie continued to practice daily on her magic and Jeremy started to work at the Mystic Grill, and as he had laughed, "Well… I need to get money if I'm ever gonna marry Bonnie. She's expensive." Caroline and Tyler were doing well too, despite their supposed to be forbidden love.

Love really did strange things.

_**What do you think?**_

_**Please leave a REVIEW and keep Updated, of course the story isn't over. There are still so much to tell…**_

I do not own TVD or the song of the beginning. This is fiction and I am just burrowing the characters for entertainment purposes only.


	11. Chapter 11

Important A\N: This story is sectioned in two parts. Part one, the part of Elena's pregnancy, ended last chapter. This is the part where more drama will take on. I did this instead of writing another story like a trilogy… More like Breaking Dawn, there's book 1 2 etc in the same book.

_Part Two _

_One Year Later_

Elena's POV

It's truly amazing how time flies. It seemed like yesterday when I found out I was mysteriously pregnant, and now Delena is one year six months old. She was human, however she had Damon's strength and knowledge, and she grew up faster than any normal human child and developed much quicker. She already knew how to say some sentences.

I smiled at the nice memories as Caroline connected the white veil with my head.

"You look like a princess, Elena," Caroline smiled, tears of joy. "Your mother would be so proud."

That's right. After all this time I was getting married to Damon. From that day on, I would be Elena Salvatore. Damon proposed just a few weeks before and we all had been planning the wedding with huge dedication. Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline helped me to find the perfect dress and now they were taking care of my hair and makeup.

"I think a smokey brown eye will look good on her," Caroline said, examining my face.

"I would go on something more natural," Katherine disagreed.

"But she's already naturally pretty-"

"Guys, it's my wedding, can I please choose?"

"No," They said together, and I smiled, taken aback.

I felt a soft brush on my eyelids and then I heard Katherine barking. "Damon, get out of here-you're not supposed to see the bride yet!"

"Jesus," I heard him say, "I'm just playing with Delena-I know the rules." 

"Good," Katherine answered, and I heard the door shut.

Over the past year Damon, Delena and I lived in the boarding house along with Katherine and Stefan. The story was quickly made up when we said that Katherine and I were identical twins and we had earned some strange looks at first, but then everything was settled. Bonnie spent a lot of days in my old house with Jeremy, she almost lived there because her parents were rarely home. Caroline and Tyler mimicked their example and Alaric got a new apartment a few minutes away from the Boarding House. He was still working with the Founder's Council.

As for my powers… well, I realized that I had great power inside of me, it was like Bonnie's magic but even more intensified. There wasn't much in Bonnie's grimoire that could help but I realized that I was more able to defend myself.

I remember when I announced that Damon proposed everyone was so happy and shocked at the same time. Preparations for the wedding were done right away, and when Damon said we should really marry in a small church Katherine had stared at him like he was crazy.

"You're ready," Katherine's voice interrupted my thoughts and then I looked in the mirror in front of me. My hair was curled in nice tight curls with the veil perfectly attached. The dress was beautiful and my makeup was a natural brown with a smoky edge.

"Oh my God, thank you," I said, turning to hug them, but Katherine stopped me with a smile. "We don't want you getting messed up, do we?"

I smiled back. "Where's Damon now?"

"Stefan and the men are taking care of him and Delena," She explained. "He will go to the church in a separate car, of course."

"I hope you didn't invite the whole town," I told Caroline, eyeing her suspiciously.

She just chuckled.

Katherine then gave me a small, velvet box. "This is for you…"

Surprised by her gesture, I opened the box and found a small, round locket. When I opened it, I found a small drawing instead of a picture in it.

"That locket was my mother's," Katherine explained. "I hear that the bride must also have something old. I wanted you to have this-I had it for like forever. But I want you to have it."

"Thank you so much," I said, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Only if you don't cry and smudge your makeup," Katherine added quickly, and I gave her a small grin.

I took one last look at the mirror and sighed deeply, however it was a happy sigh.

.

.

When I entered the church and saw Damon, my heart filled with happiness. I wished that my parents were there, and Jenna, but I knew that wherever they were they could see me. Damon was smiling at me and as we both took each other's hands we exchanged rings, and we had changed a sentence 'as long as we both shall live' since I didn't know if someday I might be a vampire and therefore I wouldn't die.

When I had officially become Mrs. Elena Salvatore, the entire people in the church clapped, and I could see Bonnie and Caroline crying with happiness, and Katherine was smiling too while holding Delena on her lap.

"I love you," I mouthed to Damon.

"I love you, too."

One Week Later

It had been exactly a week since Damon and I married. The boarding house was all to ourselves as Katherine and Stefan decided to go on a small break.

"You know, this house could use some modern technology," I had told Damon, and in a matter of a few days we had a television in the parlor and new furniture around the house.

"I got you something," I felt Damon behind me and he pulled me to him, hugging me from behind.

"What?" I smiled, and Damon took my wrist gently, clasping a very beautiful and expensive bracelet.

"It's beautiful," I said, examining it, mesmerized by the beauty of that little thing around my wrist. "You didn't have to."

"I just saw it and thought you'd like it," Damon smiled, placing a kiss on my neck.

"You're spoiling me," I said, leaning my neck for him to have better access. "We're married now, remember? You don't have to spend every single dollar on me." I felt him giggle and he rubbed my arm soothingly.

"Thank you," I said again, and I turned to face him and covered his lips with mine. He immediately kissed me back, scooping me up in his arms, and then in a moment we were in our bedroom and he put me on the mattress as he continued to kiss me.

I let out a soft sigh as he cupped my face with his hands and lowered his kisses, and then as realization hit me, I groaned, "We're going to wake her up."

Damon stopped, and then pointed at his ear. "Nah, I can hear her. Delena's fast asleep."

I smiled again as I helped him get out of his shirt.

.

.

"Mommy!" Delena said later that evening, "Why doesn't Dada eat with us everyday?"

I nearly threw the spaghetti on the floor in surprise, as I clearly didn't expect that.

"He isn't hungry sometimes," I managed to say, and although Delena didn't look satisfied with the answer she continued to eat.

"I didn't think she'd ask something like that," I gasped when I told Damon, "I mean, I hope she doesn't start to ask questions from a young age… what are we going to tell her? I wanted to wait till she's at least a teen to tell her the truth."

"I know," Damon rubbed his head. "But Elena, she will notice. And you know my life, we have to move sooner or later… People will start to notice I won't age."

I sighed deeply, Mystic Falls was my home. Damon took my hands in his and squeezed them. "Don't worry, everything will be okay."

"I'm worried, Damon," I said again, "I'm starting to notice things about Delena. We knew that she is more than human right from the moment she was born, but now… what if she has vampirism in her? What if she will try and seek for answers?"

"What made you think that?" Damon asked, confused.

"Last time she was playing with my vervain necklace. The moment she put her hands there she jerked away like she was sizzled. I hoped that it was a weird coincidence, that's why I didn't bring it up… but you now sometimes I get worried."

"I know. I don't want her to have this life."

"I'm not worried because she'll be a vampire," I assured him. "I know you will teach her how to control herself… although as we spoke about it last time, if she's human she has much more opportunities. But I am worried because she will seek answers… and I'm not ready to give them yet."

Damon sighed deeply, looking at Delena eating in the kitchen. "We'll just observe her behavior and then we'll see…"

_Two weeks later_

"I wish you the best," I said sincerely with tears in my eyes as I hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Aunty Katherine! Why are you leaving?" Delena looked up, and Katherine picked her up and snuggled her while stroking her hair. "Aunty Katherine is going to bring you another girl to play with," She said, looking at me, and then she put Delena down.

"Go and play with your doll, Delena," I said as Delena crawled out of the room.

Katherine turned to me.

"You now know what is like to have a daughter. I want to find mine-If there is a chance that she's a vampire, I want to find her no matter what."

"I know," I mumbled.

Katherine decided to leave again with Stefan and go back to Bulgaria. She wanted to track down the Original Werewolves and get answers about her daughter, and she had been planning this for quite a long time. Stefan had agreed to go too, and everyone was meeting in the airport to say our last goodbyes as Katherine and Stefan leave.

"I'll send you a postcard," Katherine giggled as I told her to keep in touch.

"Katherine, I mean this… goodluck."

"Thank you," She smiled sweetly one last time before they left. "You won't be seeing us for a few. I want to find her, this will be our new start."

"Take care of your daughter, Damon," I heard Stefan say and then they left.

We spent that night in the boarding house taking a few drinks with the others, and Delena fell asleep on my lap.

"I'm gonna put her to bed," I told Damon as I kissed him, and I took her upstairs.

We spent the evening drinking and cracking jokes, just hanging out like old friends. Jeremy admitted that he still couldn't believe the fact that he was an uncle and bringing back the old memories, hours passed as if they were seconds.

"It's raining," I growled suddenly, "I think the window upstairs is open. I

I'll go shut it."

"No, I got it," Damon said, and in a second he flashed upstairs. I was already half drunk and I ended up on the couch with a huge headache.

Everything was fine until I heard Damon scream,

"Delena's missing!" 

_What do you think?_

_I was going to give them a break but well, it wouldn't be Mystic Falls._


	12. Chapter 12

A\N I'm sorry it's taking long to update. School is really tough, being the final full year before I've got Matsec exams next scholastic year so I'm very busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Damon's POV

The moment I entered in our bedroom, I noticed that my baby wasn't in her bed, and panic overwhelmed me. I had sworn that no one would touch my daughter, but then suddenly she vanishes in the thin air?

I didn't realize I was screaming that my daughter was gone and in a moment everything happened too fast. Elena burst to tears as she desperately called her name.

Right then my mind went to a really bad thing.

Rebecca.

I had stabbed Rebecca with the dagger not more than a year before, when Elena was giving birth, and then put her body in the tomb. Bonnie had spelled the tomb so that vampires, all except me, couldn't enter. But I couldn't help but replay Katherine and Bonnie's conversation the same year, when Katherine and Bonnie were thinking that the original werewolves might want something to do with Delena. I had told them to let it go; that it can't keep going on, fighting and escaping against evil. It wasn't the kind of family I wanted-I was too happy I even got one after over one hundred years.

Without telling anyone I ran to the tomb.

.

.

The moment I arrived, I pulled the door and sneaked in. To my horror, I was right. Rebecca's body was no longer there, and neither the dagger I used to stab her with.

Author's POV

"Have you got the girl?" A man in a black hoodie moved closer to the vampire.

"Not before you give me the book," Rebecca looked sternly at the man, her eyes staring daggers.

"My dear Rebecca, I am the one that resurrected you," The man moved closer to Rebecca and put his thumb on her cheek. She flinched in a sudden fear that overwhelmed her, and he smiled. "So, let's try again. The girl, Rebecca."

Rebecca moved slowly to the car where a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She looked scared.

"Be careful," She said as she passed the child to him. "She seems to understand everything. She might rebel… after all, she is her father's daughter. You get what I mean."

"Ah, Damon Salvatore's still stubborn I see," He sighed. "Thank you for your services, Rebecca. Here's the book-Now leave and our business is done."

Rebecca hurried away.

.

.

"Everything okay, Leo?" Quinn stared at his friend, carrying a child in his arms.

"She got the girl. How's everything in Bulgaria?"

"Alex just called. They tracked her."

"Good. Everything seems to be going on perfectly."

"What about the latest doppelganger? Elena, I believe?" 

"Yes, Elena Gilbert. I know exactly who she is and where she is. However, I don't want to bring her in the picture yet."

"But Leo, without Elena we can't have what we want…"

"The latest Elena will get to this the better. Elena managed to get away from Klaus-We can't have her ruin us too. You know that Damon would kill to get Elena."

Katherine's POV, (Bulgaria)

"So this is where you grew up exactly?" Stefan asked me. We had already been to Bulgaria, but since last time we were here Damon called me about Elena's pregnancy we couldn't even begin to search for my daughter.

"Yes," I sighed at the nice memories. "This is where my house used to be."

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"I managed to dig up information about my ancestors," I said after the silence stretched out for too long. "I found out that some of them still live here."

"How did you…?"

"Long story. I believe that we can get information about my daughter."

"But how can they know anything?"

"I know a witch here. She can help."

.

.

After a few long hours of travelling we finally found her house. We were beyond exhausted and I stopped for a while to rest after all those hours of driving. I needed a moment and as I just stood looking at the sun, my back pressed against a tree I remembered my life here. I had a good life, a loving family, beauty… and everything I always wanted. I loved Bulgaria, it was my home. When I moved to England it was hard, I couldn't even speak the language. Then everything turned to hell when Klaus wanted to use me as the doppelganger-And the worst part was that I was falling in love with Elijah. Turned out he was going to betray me, too.

Ever since that day, my life had been an entire goose chase. I wanted to live, but I simply couldn't. I spent from the years 1400s to 1864 running across the United States, Europe and everywhere I could think of. I could never settle down. Then I had to betray my own friends in 1864 and give up my love for Damon and Stefan in order to fake my death. But it never worked, not even now that Klaus is dead because I'm still insecure and not normal.

As I was thinking I heard Stefan scream and before I could react, I felt a wooden stake in my chest and a vervain bomb blown to my face. I screamed in agony until darkness took over me.

Elena's POV

"Damon, we can't let them hurt her!" I cried, "I promised myself that I'd protect my child, this can't be happening…"

"Shh, Elena, we'll find a way…" Caroline took me in her arms. "Shhh.."

Damon had just told me everything about Rebecca. Why would Rebecca want my child? She was innocent! She didn't have to do with anything!

"I've been practicing more magic. You know that the witches had given me power…I have power inside of me and I've been practicing like I have been ever since Klaus died," Bonnie said, "I might be able to contact her…"

"She's a child, Bon! She doesn't even know how to talk properly…" My eyes watered, my body shaking.

"I need blood," Bonnie said, "Relative blood."

Damon immediately cut his hand and Bonnie murmured the spell over the map, the blood running around.

Suddenly Bonnie jerked back.

"What's wrong?" 

"The power's hurting me!" She exclaimed, "How can it be? The bleeds have stopped a long time ago!" Bonnie murmured the spell again and suddenly her nose begun to bleed. In a second Bonnie fell on the floor, unconscious.

Author's POV

"Leo, we're almost there," Alex said after Leo picked up his phone. "Katherine's unconscious. What am I going to do with Stefan?"

"Bring him to the house. It is important that you don't give them any details."

"Okay," Alex said obediently. "Did you get the girl?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I'll see you in a while, then."

But Alex stopped him again. "Leo…?"

"What?"

"You're not going to turn back, aren't you?"

"And why should I do that?"

"Anita is your own blood. Your daughter. Katherine's daughter…"

"You seem to forget the reason she was created in the first place," Leo snapped, clearly angry. Alex flinched even though they were miles away.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"No one is going to stop me. She might be my daughter but I know the reason why she was created. So I don't really care."

Alex simply nodded his head.

Leo turned to Delena. "You really are more than human, aren't you, girl?"

The child was afraid. She might've been only a year and a half old, but she understood everything that was going on. They wanted her for something, and they were going to hurt everyone that would come to her rescue.

"I know you can talk and understand," Leo said again, annoyed. "And I am not your daddy."

Rage filled Delena and in a moment, Leo was pinned to the wall, Delena's eyes never leaving him. "Don't talk about my daddy." She told him simply, but so determined. Leo immediately walked away from the wall and stared at her. "How can you do that?"

Delena didn't say anything.

"Little girl, you better not screw with people who are older than you. Much older."

"I'm not afraid of you," Delena said, so determined.

He let out a chuckle. "Oh, you will be."

_DING DONG, Delena has powers. And bonnie, who is now very powerful (a year has passed) is getting bleeds! And also, Katherine, Elena, Anita (Kat's daughter and Leo's) and Delena are being mentioned a lot among Leo and the others. So stay tuned for the next chapter to see who exactly Leo and the others are._

Reviews are appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's POV

It had been two days since Delena's disappearance. In those two days, all of them felt more lost than ever, and to add to the mixture of pain and confusion, Damon was worried about his brother. Neither he nor Katherine were answering back their calls. Bonnie's nose bleeds were getting worse while practicing, and Elena's life was basically searching for her daughter, crying and trying to tell herself Delena was fine.

Damon's POV

I knew perfectly well that if Rebecca was involved, I wasn't going to back down. I was in the woods when suddenly there was a whoosh of air, and Rebecca was behind me.

"Nice to meet you again, Damon," She smirked.

I eyed her over, and then pinned her to the nearest tree. "You were dead! I drove the dagger into your heart myself…"

She slapped my hand away.

"Hmm, yeah, about that…"

I felt a stake in my chest and suddenly darkness was the only thing I could see.

.

.

"W-where am I?" I growled as I found myself tied to a chair, the ropes soaked in vervain. I hissed in pain as she tightened the ropes around me, the vervain burning my skin like it was acid.

"Well, I think I can explain, since you're dead no matter what…"

She sighed.

"How's your daughter?" 

My eyes narrowed, fury overwhelming me. "What do you know about Delena?" I spat, trying to get free. "If you touch her, I swear to God I'll rip you to shreds!"

She smiled humorlessly. "Did it ever occur to you how Elena got pregnant exactly? The fertility spell? The warning the night the restaurant blew up?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When nature isn't normal, everything happens for a reason," Rebecca smiled, playing with her fingers. "Let's just say that the doppelganger is the best supernatural creature in existence-However, she's also human. A doppelganger that remained human, even after Klaus had turned to a hybrid. The power inside of her is magnificent."

She paused for a moment.

"Let's just say I had a deal…"

"What deal, Rebecca? What have you done to my daughter?"

"Delena isn't just any child, Damon. Delena is one of the two children that exist… She is the daughter of a doppelganger and a supernatural. Their power together is unbelievable… That's what the werewolves are after. Their power. Their blood."

She looked at me blankly. "Anita Marguerite Petrova is the second child."

"Oh my God… Katherine's daughter?"

"Yes. Both Anita and Delena were created to give the Original Werewolves what they desire. Katherine's daughter's father was an original werewolf…One of the witches, Emily Bennett, did the first fertility spell in the 1400s to help him succeed in his plan. The spell worked… Katherine was pregnant. When Katherine was sent to England, Leo, the baby's father, took Anita to live with him. He soon begun to realize that with her blood he could do great things, resurrect, kill…But the main reason of this is to make werewolves immortal. The originals don't die, but the others do. When he learnt that the new doppelganger was still alive, he instantly knew that because of their blood he would be invincible."

"How could he do that to his own daughter? He isn't going to touch my baby, she's not a bloodbag…"

"Oh, there's more to hear," Rebecca said. "There might be a time where they have to be killed. Anita's been a fourteen year old ever since the 1400s. He used black magic to keep her alive, but she isn't a vampire. There can be a time where both children are killed for their blood… fought for. Also, Katherine and Elena can't survive, Damon. They both should've died in the hybrid sacrifice. They can mess things up with the werewolves."

I stared at her in disbelief. The way she told me… She was really a soulless monster. But I wasn't going to let anyone hurt my daughter and touch Elena. After over one hundred years, God blessed me with a family. I wasn't going to let some whore take them away from me, even if I had to kill everyone.

"I knew that you would try to screw it up," Rebecca continued, "But if you're going to stay here… then Elena is pretty much defenseless."

"What is your deal in this?" I spat, "Why do you care?"

"They had something I needed. Everyone has a past, Damon. Maybe someday I will tell you."

She walked away, leaving me tied to the chair, both physical and emotional pain surrounding me.

Katherine's POV

I was hurt. I was bleeding, my face was burnt and I couldn't see clearly. I was curled up in a ball in some kind of dark room, but the moment my vision cleared my unbeating heart almost stopped again.

"Aunty Katherine!"

Delena was in the other side of the room, and she was crying. I flashed to her, pulling her to me in a tight embrace. She was so scared.

"What are you doing here? Where's your daddy?" I reasoned with the child who was still crying in the crook of my neck.

"I don't know… they took me," She sobbed. "A bad man did."

"What bad man?" I asked her again, but she just shook her head.

"I don't know, aunty! I'm scared! He's scary… he wants to hurt me."

"Shh, I'm with you now. He isn't going to hurt you, baby."

"I miss mommy, I want my mommy back!"

"She will come soon," I said, hugging her again, my heart breaking.

"I'm hungry. He won't even give me water, aunty…"

Just before I could speak, the door burst open and my breath caught in my throat the moment I saw his face.

Leo.

I let out a gasp, desperate to wake up from this nightmare. But this wasn't a nightmare.

"Katarina," He said in a Bulgarian accent, and I breathed loudly, panic raising in my voice. This was the man that abused me, that got me pregnant… that because of him, I ended up in England. That because of him, I ended up running for my life for five hundred years to escape from the fate he put me in when my family sent me to Klaus.

"Leo."

"Hmm, the name Katherine suits you," He smirked. "But seriously… Aunty?"

"Leave her alone," I said sternly. "Let her go now."

He just smiled.

"You took everything from me," I said, tears escaping from my eyes. "You made me look like a whore. My family went through hell… I ended up in another country because of you. Do you even know what happened after then?"

"Yeah, curse and all," He said blankly.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You put me through hell, Leo. And you just appear like this… what do you want from me? I am no longer your slave. I'm a vampire now and I will rip you to shreds."

"Ah, I know you would… but I'm an original werewolf, you're eager to learn what that means." He added with sarcasm.

"What have you done to Stefan?"

"Don't worry about him. He's being taken care of."

"But…"

"Katherine, I do not owe you any explanations," He leant in closer and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Don't forget that I am much stronger than you."

I jerked away from him and he sighed.

"Would you like to meet your daughter, Katarina?"

My eyebrows rose up, my eyes flashing with tears. "You know where she is?"

"She's been with me," He stated simply.

"What?"

"She's been with me."

"All this time, she's been with you? Five hundred years and you never told her anything about me? You never came to search for me, to let me meet my daughter?" I sobbed.

He didn't say anything.

"How was she turned… I mean, who turned her?"

"She's not a vampire… I got a witch. She made a spell on her. She's 14 as long as the spell lasts. She's stuck in the body of a 14 year old."

"Who?" Delena said, looking at Leo and me.

I bit my lip.

"Well, would you like to meet Anita Marguerite Petrova?"

.

.

Elena's POV

"He's not answering his phone, Bonnie!" I said, tears trailing down my cheeks. "What are we going to do?"

I felt lost. Damon and Delena were missing. Stefan and Katherine weren't picking up their phones. Bonnie bled every time she did magic, and the rest of us were exhausted of trying to seek answers.

"Listen to me, Elena," Caroline said with an assuring voice. "I would kill to be a mother. You are my best friend, and I don't care what I have to do, but I will save your family. I won't let you lose your daughter or your husband. You can count on me on that one."

Touched by her words, I seek comfort in Caroline's wide open arms.

_So, what do you think?_

_This chapter was mainly an explanation about why the baby is special… So I hope you liked it._

_Please Review_


	14. Chapter 14

Author's POV

Katherine looked at Leo's cold face as he said those words, which sounded like a dream come true. "Would you like to meet Anita Marguerite Petrova?" His sentence echoed in her head, almost thinking that he would make her imagine that she finally met her daughter. When Katherine went again to Bulgaria after she escaped from Klaus in England, in the 1490s, she had did everything in her power to find her daughter. But since the baby was kept a secret she couldn't find anything about her.

Leo seemed to be waiting for a response, and Katherine's body started to shake uncontrollably.

"Anita's here…?" Was all that she managed to choke out.

"Yes," Leo replied coldly.

"Does she know about me?"

"Anita's a very smart girl," Leo said slowly. "She might be stuck in the body of a fourteen year old but like you, when she was technically sixteen years old…she had a baby-Which obviously continued the bloodline."

"How did you find her?"

"It didn't take me long to get it out of your father when he sent you to England," Leo shrugged. "I had my ways, even though he never seemed to understand how I learnt that you were pregnant. I watched Anita until she was fourteen years old-mature enough for me to proceed. With their blood great things can happen-we can finally have all the power, be immortal, and especially be in a world where doppelgangers stop existing."

Katherine wiped a tear that was betraying her, eager to ask why they wanted doppelgangers killed. But right then, all she could think about was the daughter she never got to meet. "Please let me see her."

"Very well," He sighed. "Delena, honey, come with me."

"No, you're not touching her," Katherine stood protectively in front of her niece. "Leave her here."

"Fine," He sighed again, and flashed away locking the door behind him.

"Fifteen minutes," she heard a voice bark a few seconds later.

The door opened, and Katherine gasped at the girl that entered, a fourteen year old looking girl with brown eyes and defined wavy hair. She looked like Katherine, however she wasn't a doppelganger.

Katherine's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she saw the girl looking at her, examining her. She realized that the girl was crying too, and in a blurred movement Katherine went next to the girl, hugging her fragile little body.

"Mommy?" the girl wept, as if she couldn't believe it. "You're exactly like the girl in my dreams, mommy. I used to dream about you everyday, wanting to meet you…"

"Shh, I'm here baby," Katherine said, her tears staining Anita's shirt. "I'm so sorry, baby…"

"Mommy, I've read your diary," Anita sobbed. "I read everything-I knew it wasn't your fault that you left. That you had me. I did too, mommy, I had a baby. _Leo _said I had to continue the bloodline or he would kill you…"

Katherine realized that this poor girl, her _daughter_- was completely stuck in the body of a fourteen year old. The way she spoke it showed that Anita never had the chance to educate herself like other children.

"Does he hurt you?" Katherine wept again.

"No," Anita shrugged. "Except when he's mad…"

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry-But mommy's here now. I love you, baby."

"Aunty?" another voice asked, crawling next to Katherine. "Who is she?" Delena examined Anita. "She's pretty."

"Delena," Katherine said, touching the girl's cheek, "She's your cousin."

Elena's POV

"He's in there," Alaric said, shaking a map in his hands. Bonnie was still as white as a sheet, still not understanding the fact where the bleeds came from. Now Alaric managed to track where Damon was using one of Bonnie's trackers, the ones she had made for us in case of emergency. At first the thing couldn't work since it was activated with Bonnie's powers, but then after struggling Alaric managed to get something.

"The Hot Springs," Alaric panted. "Damon's in the Hot Springs."

Damon's Pov

"The irony," Rebecca was saying, "Is that sometimes you have to do what you don't want to get what you need."

"Are you just going to leave me here?" I hissed, my entire body was aching, and I was thirsty and weak.

"Do you remember the night the restaurant blew up?" she asked, ignoring me. "When you proposed to Elena?"

I nodded, seeing there was no point in pleading.

"There was a girl who warned you you were in danger-Some were going to kill you that night."

"What?"

"Not everyone wants the doppelganger for the same reasons," She explained. "Some want her alive… some dead. Deal with it. They bombed the restaurant to kill her. That girl that warned you… Apparently she's trying to protect Elena. However I don't know who she is, but she's following my tracks."

I couldn't find any more words to this confession, so I asked, "What did they have that made you give Delena?"

"A book," she said. "A book that leads to everything I want."

Knowing that I wasn't going to get anything from her, I closed my eyes trying to figure out how I was going to escape. My girl needed me-and my baby too.

.

.

Elena's POV

"We're almost there," Alaric said, and Bonnie squeezed my arms tight.

"Have you got the dagger, Jer?"

"Yes. We will take the body to the boarding house this time…"

Alaric knew how to plan things and as we managed to slowly enter the house, we weren't surprised to notice that there were other vampires. It began to remind me of that horrible day when we saved Stefan from the house of the Tomb Vampires* and I shivered. One push and Alaric killed the vampire, staking him in his chest.

"Well, well," Rebecca appeared out of nowhere.

"Rebecca?" Even though I knew it was all her fault, seeing her in front of me again made me sick to the stomach.

"You just don't give up, don't you?" She let her fangs elongate, and she made her way to me. I heard Damon's voice briefly before suddenly Jeremy stepped in front of me, attacking Rebecca. But she was too fast, before any of us could blink she sunk his fangs in Jeremy's neck, and he let out a painful scream. Alaric and Caroline tore Rebecca away as I knelt in front of my brother who was now paler, obviously not seeing well.

"I'm fine," he stammered, holding his neck.

Rebecca was trying to attack Caroline but Alaric got her back until finally he pressed her back against his chest, and fell to the floor still holding her in an unbreakable grip. I quickly took the dagger and stabbed it to her heart, ending her again.

_Short chapter I know but I couldn't resist! Pls Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Elena's POV

I raced to one of the rooms, finding Damon chained. Since I was too weak to free him by myself, I called Alaric who immediately helped me free him.

"Oh God, are you okay, Damon?"

He couldn't speak and I realized that lack of blood was the problem. I made a deep cut with Alaric's knife, hissing in pain as I offered it to Damon. "Here… drink."

Damon took my wrist and sucked the blood out, his face lightening the moment my blood entered his system.

"She told me why they want her," Damon said finally.

Author's POV

Anita gave Delena a warm, soft smile as she took the child in her arms, placing a kiss on her head.

"Why did he bring you here, mommy?" Anita asked, her attention on Delena.

"Your father is a bad person," Katherine replied, not wanting to say that she had a fifty fifty chance that she'll survive this. "Do you know why he keeps you here?"

"He says that he needs me for something important," Anita said. "I don't know… but I'm not really allowed to go outside often."

"I'll find a way to get you out of here, Anita… I promise you."

"Mommy, I've been with him for over five hundred years," Anita sighed sadly. "He told me that if I run he would hurt you and kill me…Besides, there is a spell on the house. It kept me locked here."

Katherine's eyes filled with tears once again. This girl didn't even know her mother, however she never tried to escape because she was afraid he hurt her. This girl loved her more than she deserved, she loved her without even knowing her-she dreamt about her before knowing her. She wasn't mad that she abandoned her, even though it wasn't Katherine's fault-However, who could blame Anita if she was mad with her mother for leaving her? But no, Anita was compassionate. Katherine silently wondered where Anita got this from, since Katherine was never compassionate until recently and Anita's father was a monster. Anita was like Elena, putting the needs of others first, sweet, protective… and loveable.

The door shoved open and Leo appeared in the room.

"Nice reunion?" he asked sarcastically.

"Let Anita go," Katherine said weakly. "I can take her place."

"Oh, you will," Leo said, "But you'll die with her, not instead of her."

He yanked Anita off the floor. "Go outside," he demanded.

His gaze turned from Katherine to Delena, and the latter snuggled with Katherine, clearly very afraid.

"I've sent my men to bring the other doppelganger," Leo smiled evilly. "The second she's here, I will proceed. Werewolves will truly run the world, doppelgangers won't exist and vampires will become our servants."

Katherine's body filled with anger, and she knew that doppelgangers had power inside of them. However, she knew that she shared that power whenever Elena was around-The power inside of her when she was alone was nothing to Leo.

"Trying your juju on me?" Leo said, kneeling down in front of Katherine. "Think again, honey."

I noticed that Delena had the same expression, and in a brief second Leo was on the floor, holding his head down in agony.

.

.

Damon's POV

"Bulgaria," I panted. "Katherine's hometown. She murmured something about the original wolves residing there."

"We'll go there… I don't care what happens, Damon. Delena's with them… if he puts a finger on her…"

"We will go there, Elena, everything's going to be fine," I tried to assure her.

Then Alaric stepped in. "Bonnie found something in her grimoires about the original werewolves. Maybe there is a way to end them."

.

.

When we returned to our car we saw Bonnie studying carefully the book, not saying a word.

"What's going on, Bon?"

"I found something," she whispered.

"How to kill them?"

"Elena, according to these books the original werewolves were created from a doppelganger centuries ago-way before Klaus, too. The last doppelganger of that family died in the year 687, she couldn't be protected anymore. Therefore the original werewolves were weakness-free. However, here it says that the thing that created them can also destroy them."

Elena gasped, turning to look at her. "You think I can kill an original werewolf?"

"Elena, you're the doppelganger. A human doppelganger, a unique doppelganger that is still alive. A doppelganger that carried and gave birth to a girl from a vampire. You are truly the only one…Not even Katherine is as strong as you are. She still didn't 'survive' the hybrid curse because she turned. Elena, you can stop this."

"But how?" Elena urged.

"It's all inside you," Bonnie said. "There isn't anything I can tell you because I don't know. However, only you and those similar to you can stop this. If we kill the werewolves, than everything will be over. However, the death must be done on a full moon…"

"Then I know one thing for sure," I stepped in, my voice deep. "We have to go to Bulgaria."

Author's POV

No one expected that, and the fact that Delena was in Bulgaria made both Damon and Elena's heads explode. She was in a completely different country, hell, she wasn't even in the same continent. With shaky hands, Elena roughly started to put very few essentials and they were done, Damon compelling whoever there was in the airport to let them go without passports, IDs and whatever normal people use to travel.

Luckily for them they caught a flight which arrived immediately and although the journey was so long and worrying, Damon couldn't keep his mind off what Bonnie had said. If Elena really did have great power, what will happen? How will she be able to stop them? What if Delena doesn't survive this?

What if the werewolves are quicker and kill Elena before she even made a move?

He shrugged at the thoughts, the idea of losing his family haunted him. He had prayed for one, and he got one, however it seemed like someone was punishing him for the pain he had caused in the past, for the blood and death. However he quickly felt ashamed for thinking that, he was lucky compared to others. He still had the love of his life and a child.

He turned to Elena, seeing how broken she was, and prayed again that everything will turn out fine in the end… for all of them. He stepped out of his trance when suddenly he remembered that the full moon was just in three days-not even enough time for them to talk things out, and his entire body turned almost paralyzed. Why was everything so against them?

All he knew was they had to find a way… and fast.

_So, that's it for today. I think this story will take another 1-3 chapters, not longer than that. So until then, please continue to review._


	16. Chapter 16

Author's POV

"I've done more research from Luka Martin's grimoire," Bonnie said, waving a book in her hands. Even though it's been long since Luka and his father died their grimoires actually helped.

"Luka's dad was obsessed with more supernatural," Bonnie turned to Elena. "He collected tons of information about things we never heard of, Elena. Werepanthers, for example. However it says here that they were extinct since the 1700s. Also-" Bonnie lightly hit the book's page, "Here's an entire page about doppelgangers."

Elena's eyes widened as Bonnie handed her the book showing her a symbol.

"This is the doppelganger symbol, and this is information that Jonas collected in 1993, the year that you were born, Elena."

"What does it say?" She asked, the book was in Latin.

"One of the most important things-Doppelgangers can collect power from a source…"

Elena noticed that Bonnie was hesitating, and Elena prepared herself for the worst.

"From what, Bonnie?"

"From blood, Elena."

The other's heads whipped around to both Bonnie and Elena, and for a minute Elena wanted to pinch herself to wake up from this nightmare.

Bonnie made an effort and continued. "It's known as blood-bending, and also dark powers. Basically with your powers you can control the blood that flows in the human body, creating immense pain that will lead to death, if you learn the technique…"

Elena sighed deeply in relief. "Okay, so I don't have to use it…"

"It's your decision. However it also says here that this type of bloodbending along with the powers you have inside of you can kill any creature."

"The original werewolves," She realized.

"Yes," Bonnie agreed. "Of course, using that type of strength leads to a price…In order to perform the bloodbending you have to drink blood."

Stefan's POV

The second I woke up my chest was pressed on the floor, the cold air surrounding me. My vision was blurry and my head was pounding and it was then that I remembered everything. Where was Katherine? 

"Look who's finally awake."

A man I never saw gave me a cocky smirk. "We'll need you around."

.

.

Elena's POV

"Forget it!" Damon snapped as I stood in front of him, waving my hands to try and reason things out.

"Look, Damon…"

"Don't _Damon_ me," He snapped again. "For God's sake, Elena, you're not a vampire! You can't just drink blood like that because an ancient book told you so! What if there are consequences about blood-bending? What if that kind of power kills you?"

Bonnie nipped at her lip, and then said, "Damon's right, Elena. It's a bad idea, we don't know the price. However you already connected your power once… with Katherine."

My mind flashed back at the day I almost died giving birth to Delena. Katherine's powers connected with mine, helping me come back to life. Our powers merged together were strong.

"Damon, if this is the only way I want to do it," I said, determined. "We can finally live again, after all this."

"What if something happens to you?"

"Nothing's going to happen…"

"I think I can put a protection spell," Bonnie looked at Damon and then at me. "However, I don't know if it will work, Elena… You're different specie now."

"I'm willing to take my chances," I said sternly. "If it isn't for this… It's for Delena, Damon."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I stood on my toe and kissed him.

"Please," I begged.

"Elena… I almost lost you, multiple times-"

"But you never lost me forever. And this time it will be the same," I murmured against our kiss, deepening it. "Please."

He cupped my face. "I'll do anything to protect you."

.

.

Getting bloodbags wasn't hard but my body was shaking violently as I held the bag in my hands. Bonnie squeezed my arms in comfort as took a small sip of the blood, closing my eyes. The moment the blood entered my mouth I had to be strong to not let a tear escape my eyes. Not because the blood tasted horrible but because I couldn't believe the situation I was in.

I didn't take more than three sips when suddenly a wave of nausea came over me and in a second I was on the floor, throwing up.

"I have to do this," I said determined even after the others practically begged me to stop.

When the blood entered my system, I turned weakly to Bonnie and she instructed me about my powers.

"You're not going to like this," Bonnie said, and in a minute she was whispering in Latin. A mouse appeared near Bonnie, frozen, and I let out a scream since even through all this crap I still was afraid of mice.

"You're going to try your powers on him…"

"What?"

"You have to, Elena."

.

.

Katherine's POV

"I'm expecting the other Petrova doppelganger to pop up soon," Leo leant against the wall, his legs crossed. "We can then proceed."

"Where is Stefan?" I asked weakly, my body already feeling like sandpaper without blood. Delena was curled in a ball next to me, her little body shivering with the cold and hunger. He obviously wasn't giving her enough food. Her cheeks had traces of tears, and she couldn't stop talking about her parents.

"He's safe," He answered shortly.

"Let Delena go," I begged, "She's freezing down here. Please, Leo… Leave me here but at least give her a decent room."

"You know, it's weird about this girl," Leo said, ignoring me as his eyes scanned Delena from head to toe. "I can feel it about her… She's not entirely human. I know she's special, like Anita, however Anita's human. This one she has another side of her, I think it's her vampire side."

"It's not possible," I opposed, "She's human."

"Hmm, we shall see now," Leo stood straighter. "Delena, sweetie, come here for a moment."

Delena curled up more next to me, but he said, "Don't be shy. Come on… or I can get you."

She slowly walked towards the man.

"Stay right here," He said, gesturing her to stay next to him.

"The sun doesn't affect her!" I said loudly.

"Maybe her vampire side is being 'born' now," Leo pushed again, more to himself than me. He exposed a side where sunlight could easily appear, and then my blood ran cold as Delena immediately ran, taking shelter of the sun.

"Does the sun hurt you?" He demanded.

"It b-burns," Delena stammered. "But it's the first time…"

"Vervain," Leo interrupted, but I stood in front of him and yanked him to the wall the second he moved to put vervain on Delena's small arms.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, and then the power over me took over again. He twisted in agony and for a moment I wasn't sure if I was doing the magic or not.

Elena's POV

"I don't have to kill him," I said as my powers were clearly stronger than I thought. The poor mouse was tired, and when I was practicing I started to feel the things Bonnie said I'll feel: The emotions of the victim, the control over their body, the blood…

"If you use this power it will work," She assured again. "I'll finish the job myself with a spell."

We exchanged glances as I took a deep breath. "Where are they keeping them?"

"I was able to connect through Stefan," Bonnie replied. "I know where they are."

A few hours later, Damon's POV

"Are you sure this is the place, Bonnie? There is nothing except woods."

"We'll be there in a few."

"Ah, I was expecting you to show up, doppelganger," Another voice was heard and I turned around, ready to attack. "No, no. I wouldn't do that if I were you," He mocked me, and behind him was Stefan. He was being yanked by the head and the man was holding a stake an inch away from my brother's heart.

"Just come with us in peace," He said again, "Except for the doppelganger, of course. She's Leo's property."

The idea of Elena being called a 'property' made me furious, but before I made my first move Elena exchanged glances with me. Luckily, we already had a plan.

In a mere second, Elena was gone, and as we had already agreed, we followed the second man that joined in.

.

.

Elena's POV

His eyes scanned me from head to toe as he threw me to what seemed like a basement. "Your daughter gave us a big headache talking about you," He growled, and without warning he pushed me in.

"Mommy!"

"Oh my God, Delena!" I ran to the girl that was crying, running to me. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Hello, Elena," I heard a weak voice. Katherine.

"Oh God," I said as I held Delena closer but knelt in front of Katherine.

"Mommy, they wouldn't give her food," Delena cried. "They said I was food, but aunty said she isn't thirsty…"

One look between Katherine and I and I suddenly knew that they were telling her to feed off Delena.

"Delena, I want you to close your eyes," I instructed as I put Delena on the floor. "It's a game we're going to play. If you open your eyes, you lose."

"Okay, mommy…" She said, and I immediately gave my wrist to Katherine.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. We had agreed to tell Delena the whole truth when she was older, not like this.

But the moment Katherine sunk her fangs in my wrist, I let out a gasp of horror. Delena's eyes were transformed, bloodlust written over her face.

_Please make me happy and leave a review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Elena's POV

No.

This couldn't be.

Not my daughter. Not my baby.

I watched in fear as Delena's angelic face transformed in front of me, signs of bloodlust written all over her face.

"Mommy! What's that, mommy? Is that blood?" She cried, and ran to me.

Before I could answer, Delena let out a shriek of pain, and I fell to my knees in front of her, clenching her protectively. "What's going on, Delena?"

"Mommy, my mouth hurts!" She cried, tears trailing down her cheeks. "Please make it stop! Mommy help me!"

"Oh God," Katherine breathed. "It's her fangs…"

"Oh my God," I couldn't believe it. We knew that Delena was special the moment she began to grow up, she was wise and mature and learnt to walk and talk in a few months. We also knew perfectly well that since both genes were from a supernatural bloodline, doppelgangers and vampirism, Delena will be different than 'normal' children. But we never thought that vampirism could be inherited.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Damon and I had spent countless day and nights talking things out, thinking about our future. And we both knew that Delena will soon be answering questions, about Damon and his lifestyle and due to the fact that in a few years we had to leave Mystic Falls due to Damon's immortality and therefore he didn't age. But we wanted to do things the proper way: Give Delena the best we could, education and a normal human life like she deserved. Then when we see that she is of age we'll reveal the truth and she would be free to take her own decision. But instead, she was now marked with immortality without having the decision.

Delena's face was white as she obviously didn't know what was happening to her, and then she was in front of me, taking my hand and putting my blood in her mouth.

"No, Delena!" I screamed, tearing my wrist away from her mouth, but she had already tasted blood.

I knew that now it was up to us to control her.

.

.

Damon's POV

"Where did you take her?" I demanded.

"Leo took care of her, don't worry, Salvatore."

"Where's my brother?"

"Oh, he's around," He smirked arrogantly.

"If you put a finger on my family I swear to God I'll rip you to shreds," I growled angrily.

"So fucking determined," He cursed underneath his breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

"We do anything for each other," Caroline stepped in.

"I get that," He rolled his eyes. "Heard about you. Vampire-humans."

I hissed underneath my breath, and then he yanked me.

"A vampire and a werewolf has to be sacrificed since your little daughter is both of doppelganger and vampire's bloodline… and my own child is from a werewolf bloodline. So you'll do," He laughed. "And I'm sure that Tyler Lockwood kid will do well as a wolf."

"No, no one else has to die!"

"Try to save them and I'll kill Stefan Salvatore," He turned his head and we saw Stefan with a stake in his chest, he had obviously been tortured.

"So, let's stop another death, shall we?" He went to Bonnie and grabbed her roughly, his fingers rubbing her face. "You, witch. You'll do the spell."

"Never!"

"Have you gotten that ring checked lately, Jeremy?" His gaze stopped on Jeremy.

"You wouldn't," Bonnie begged.

"If you do what I say, I wouldn't."

This wasn't going like it was planned, but it had to be done.

With a small gesture from my side, Bonnie nodded her head.

In a mere minute I found myself grabbed roughly and thrown in another cell, for 'safe-keeping'. Basically, the procedure was going to be simple: first, the oldest Petrova had to die, which meant Katherine and the werewolf, since Katherine's daughter has a werewolf side except a doppelganger side. Then, Anita's blood had to be spilled, however not till the point of death.

And then Elena and me. And Delena will be left unprotected, and the fate of the others unknown. The original werewolves will have their immortality and superiority, since my daughter's blood will end it all-No doppelgangers, no hybrids… Just Original Werewolves with the power that they'd gather from all of this. Just for pride and honor… My family was going to be destroyed so that they'll stay superior.

But I wasn't going to let them.

.

.

Two days must've passed, and I was weak and tired without blood. When Leo came in the cell and dragged me to a wide open space area outside, I felt Elena's fear from a thousand miles away. The fear of being sacrificed again.

When Elena appeared, she looked hurt and weak; like she was going to give up and fall to pieces. She didn't even fight Leo as he threw her to the floor.

"Welcome," He greeted. "Katarina Petrova."

But before he could move, Elena's gaze stuck to his face. His eyes were looking deeply in hers in confusion, but then his expression turned to that of pain. Elena closed her eyes, shaking her head as if she was feeling her power leave her body to weaken his. And then Katherine suddenly joined in, doing the same movements.

"What are you doing?" He roared, "Stop!"

But Elena and Katherine stood still, doing whatever they were doing, until their movements turned to light sounds. A kind of curse, or spell.

Bonnie then showed up, strong and determined, like the night she tried to take out Klaus. Her strength was immense, and Leo's body turned to that similar of sandpaper until he let out a bloodcurdling scream and was on the floor along with the entire pack.

"You need to stake him," Bonnie then told me. "In the heart!"

Without asking any questions, I gladly took the stake and drove it to Leo's heart. His eyes widened, and suddenly his body was on fire along with the stake. And then miraculously, the bodies disappeared in the thin air along with the stake.

"How are you feeling?"

Elena was now in the same house she had been captive in, however she was now safe in one of the beds. She had passed out.

"Strange…" She muttered.

"Your power took him out, baby," I whispered in her hair. "Bonnie had time to send one of her 'magic' notes to Elijah. He told her that the stake could kill any supernatural when mixed with the strength of the doppelganger… especially both doppelgangers." I gazed at Katherine. "It didn't took Bonnie long before she found it hidden in the wall itself. Magic."

"Oh God," she gasped. "And Delena? How is Delena? Where is she?"

"Shh, relax," I said, kissing her head. "She's right here."

Delena made her way to Elena's bed and Elena grabbed her, kissing her breathlessly. I joined in, wrapping my arms around them both as I kissed both of their heads.

"She'll be fine," I whispered in Elena's ear. "Her daddy will show her how to be a good but badass vamp."

Delena chuckled, and Elena relaxed at the sound.

"And Elena…" I added, "Katherine found Anita."

"What?" 

"Her daughter's okay."

Elena straightened herself up and she noticed Katherine and Stefan at the other side of the room. Katherine was hugging Anita with tears in her eyes and Stefan had his arm wrapped around Katherine. Weakly, Elena stood up and went to stand next to Katherine, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad…"

Katherine cried with happiness and then turned to Anita. "Anita, this is your aunt Elena."

"I'm glad to meet you," Anita blushed, but Elena grabbed her tightly and hugged her. I smiled at the nice scene of us together and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy kissing Bonnie. Caroline and Tyler were both embracing too and Alaric had his arm on my shoulder, patting me lightly.

"I think it's time we go home together," I said. "We deserve a drink."

.

.

The minute we returned to the Boarding house the atmosphere changed. Even though Elena was still weak she joked and drank with us. Then things got darker as Anita started to tell us the day a witch casted a spell on her to make her a human immortal, and how for 500 years she wished to see her mother and escape from her father. She said that when she was sixteen she had a child and the father was killed, and the worst part of it was that she wasn't there for her own child. According to many sources her children all grew up normally and lived a full life, expanding the Petrova bloodline.

I then looked at my own daughter and she smiled at me angelically, and I couldn't resist but grab her and hold her close to my chest, kissing her on her warm, red cheeks. She was ours and no one will touch her anymore. Her tiny fingers intertwined with mine and I bounced her on my hip, kissing her gently one last time before taking a drink to celebrate our freedom.

Three Months Later

"Glad to see you today, Vanessa," Elena smiled softly as Vanessa and Alaric entered the boarding house hand in hand, and I stood up to greet my friend with a hug.

"Hey man," Alaric greeted.

"Apparently Caroline said she has something important to tell us."

"Yes, I do," Caroline greeted from upstairs. "But first, everyone… gather around."

We all sat in the parlor, Anita sitting on Stefan's lap, Katherine's arms around her, and me and Elena sitting on the opposite couch, with Delena on my knees. Jeremy and Bonnie stood impatiently waiting for Caroline to spill and Alaric grabbed a chair for Vanessa, whom he had talked to again shortly after our battle with Leo was won.

"Tyler and I are adopting," Caroline smiled. "I wanted to try to give birth to my own child, but I didn't want to risk any lives. So we are going to adopt…"

"Oh my God, congratulations," Elena cried, hugging her best friend and Tyler. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy too," Caroline said with tears in her eyes. "I can be a mom. We'll just leave some months and we can start proceeding."

.

.

Elena's POV

I went to bed with a smile on my face, and Damon lay next to me as our baby girl angelically slept in the middle.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" I asked him, seeing our baby sleep peacefully.

"Like her mother," Damon said, caressing my cheek softly.

"And her father," I added, taking his hand in mine. "I love you, Damon."

"I love you, too."

"Damon…"

"Yes, baby?"

"I couldn't help but think today as we were talking… Time is passing. And I really don't know what to feel or do, but all I want is to stay with you forever. To have this family forever…"

Damon's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Elena?"

"Damon, I want you to turn me into a vampire," I said, taking his hand. "That's what I want… to be able to love you forever." 

"Elena, there are lots of things we need to talk about," He replied, stroking my hair. "I want to be with you forever too. But think about it again… this can wait. You are still young."

"Okay," I said, "But I want to turn."

"If you are sure, I'll turn you," I promised her, and then we snuggled closer to each other. I could've sworn I saw a smile on Delena's red lips.

One Year Later

"We don't have to be scared anymore," Elena's eyes were filled with tears of happiness as the news was spreading around the world. The news that vampires exist and that they made a truce to live in peace with humans.

Elena and I didn't have to leave our home due to my lack of aging. We didn't have to hide or live in secret. Vampires and humans were learning to live with each other and according to this news, the world had now fully accepted us.

Our lives changed for good too. The first months had been tough to get Delena in control of her bloodlust but we succeeded. Elena and Katherine posed as the 'adopted identical twin sisters' that were separated at birth so that we could live as normal as possible. Jeremy was studying law and Bonnie focused on her magic and a little shop she now owned. Caroline and Tyler started procedures to adopt a baby since now Tyler was twenty two. In the meantime, Alaric and Vanessa bought a small house in Mystic Falls a few minutes drive away from the boarding house.

Anita and Delena grew up to be best friends, and since we lived in the same house they enjoyed each other's companies. Elena had decided that she'd want to stay human a little longer, but today was the day she wanted to turn.

"Are you really, really sure?" I asked her for the billionth time.

"Yes," She said, taking a deep breath. "I'm sure."

Elena told me that since it's the last time I'll ever taste her human blood it was better if bit her until she was drained. She drank from my neck as I kissed her gently, and then I went behind her and brushed her hair away from her neck. I started to slowly kiss her, my kisses making their way to her ear as I suddenly dug my fangs in her neck as gently as possible.

A few minutes of drinking and her body started to grew weak, and I caught her when her legs gave out. I placed her on the bed and waited patiently for her to wake up, ready with a blood bag in my hand. I was going to start panic when she opened her eyes, and I immediately gave her blood.

"How are you feeling, baby?"

"I'm more than okay," She smiled as she tossed the bag away pulling me closer to her, my lips crushing on hers.

"I love you, princess."

"We'll be happy together, forever," She assured me, and with that I kissed her more firmly this time.

And right at that very moment, my daughter joined in, embracing both Elena and I, kissing us like there was no tomorrow.

And once again, I felt blessed.

_So… I can't believe this story is over! I had such a nice time writing this. I want to thank all those that favorited, alerted and mostly my reviewers, especially ShortyBabyGirl2009 and FlowersPrincess16 for reviewing like every chapter, thank you very much. Also thanks to Chastity for showing so much support._

_Anyway I love you all, please Review one last time and subsribe to me as an author for more stories, and check out my newest story "I won't leave you."_

I also got a facebook page for those that are interested. Remove the (dot) and add a fullstop (.) instead and please remove any spaces.

http :/ w w w(dot)facebook(dot)com/?ref=logo#! / pages / LiveBreatheVampires-Fan-Club /299230753429640


End file.
